Te Amo
by dianott
Summary: 12 orang, dengan latar belakang berbeda, memiliki masalah berbeda serta mempunyai kisah yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Semua yg ada disini MILIK J K ROWLING!**

 **-Prolog-**

"Aish aku telat lagi" Seorang pria berpakaian serampangan sedang berlari kencang. Dia melewati jalan ini setiap harinya.

Sosok wanita anggun itu membalik papan 'open' di depan toko bunga miliknya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyambut pelanggan setiap hari—di jalan ini.

Lelaki gagah di belakang meja bar sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai racikan kopi andalannya—ia sendiri yang turun tangan melayani pelanggan di pagi hari seperti ini. Kedainya berhadapan langsung dengan toko bunga.

Setengah jam yang lalu seorang gadis sedang asyik membaca buku seraya menyeberang jalan menuju sekolahnya—yang dilewati tiap hari disini. Di jalan ini..

"Saya pesan kopi seperti biasa" pinta sosok lelaki. Sebelum memulai pekerjaannya—ia selalu melakukan ritual di pagi hari, meminum secangkir kopi di kedai ini sambil menyegarkan pandangannya dengan pemandangan indah di depan kedai kopi. Bunga-bunga segar terlihat cerah dan membuat hari-hari dilewatinya makin semarak.

Selang sebelumnya seorang gadis dengan wajah datar sering melewati jalan ini walaupun ia tahu harus memutar jauh dari arah rumahnya.

Dibelakang gadis itu ada seorang pria satu sekolahnya yang berjalan dengan santai—sesantai dia menjalani hidup ini.

"Arghhhh—ada apa dengannya?!" pekik seorang wanita sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang pendek—di lihat dari kelakuan dan penampilannya dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas tidak jauh dari jalan ini.

Seorang pria tegap berjalan dengan langkah tegas melewati jalan ini—ia harus bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya sebagai Ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa, yah harusnya dia bangga dengan itu tapi pria ini tahu kalau tugas tersebut tidak segampang kelihatannya.

"Kau?! Kenapa buang air cucian di depan tokoku!" bentak seorang wanita kepada lelaki di depannya.

"Cuma segini saja, kenapa marah?" tantangnya lelaki itu balik.

Yang wanita pemilik toko kue disebelah kedai kopi sedangkan sang lelaki pemilik kafe disebelah toko bunga.

Mereka berdua sering bertengkar walaupun seluruh penghuni jalan ini sudah protes. Satu sama lain menganggap pesaing dalam menarik pelanggan

Seorang wanita datang menghampiri toko bunga tepat ketika toko itu baru dibuka oleh pemiliknya, "Pagi….saya minta bunga tulip 3 ikat yah" Dia selalu memesan bunga yang sama dalam 3 tahun terakhir—penjual bunga itu menyerahkan pesanannya dengan ramah, "ini dia"

"Terima kasih" balasnya sambil mengayuh kembali sepeda mungilnya. Ia pergi ke arah sebaliknya.

 _12 orang yang selalu berinteraksi di jalan ini. Mereka lalu lalang melewatinya tanpa tahu takdir sengaja mempertemukan mereka semua disini._

 _12 orang, dengan latar belakang berbeda, memiliki masalah berbeda serta mempunyai kisah yang berbeda_

* * *

 _-TBC-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua yg ada di sini milik J K Rowling!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _-Jln Te Amo-_

Seperti biasa, pagi yang cerah menyinari jalan ini—semua pertokoan sedang bersiap-siap memulai aktivitas.

Seorang pria berpakaian serampangan berlarian kencang melewati ruko ruko di samping kiri kanan—ia berlari tanpa henti menyusuri jalan Te Amo lalu melewati lampu penyebrangan menuju sekolah yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

"Huh untung masih sempat" gumamnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika sudah melewati pagar sekolah—dia menengadah ke atas awan, berusaha menikmati cerahnya pagi ini.

"Kyaaa…itu Neville" pekikkan beberapa gadis di lorong gedung sekolah tidak di indahkannya. Ia terus saja berjalan masuk ke ruang kelas dan menaruh tasnya disana.

Neville melirik dan menyapa teman teman sekelasnya sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan buku PR nya dan meminta contekan dari salah satu mereka.

Di bangku tak jauh dari tempat Neville—ada seorang gadis yang sering melewati jalan yang sama dengan Neville—gadis ini tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat ke sekolah. Ia sekarang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang mungkin tidak seorangpun akan menyentuh buku itu.

Sebuah kacamata minus bertengger di hidung mungilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kebisingan kelas—terlalu berkonsentrasi membaca hingga tidak mendengar salah satu siswa memanggilnya. "Luna"

Ia mengangkat kepala enggan, "ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Siswa itu menghampiri bangkunya, "jangan lupa—kata Madam Pince kau harus membereskan buku yang baru di antar ke dalam perpustakaan"

Luna yang tadinya tidak semangat berubah antusias, "sudah datang?" Luna lalu mengangguk cepat, "baik bilang kepada beliau—pulang sekolah aku akan langsung menyusunnya" suara Luna begitu bahagia..

Bagi Luna buku mungkin adalah salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya—tidak peduli jika satu sekolah mengenalnya sebagai orang nerd yang kaku. Luna cuek menghadapi itu, Luna senang dengan keadaan ini sekarang.

Kedua orang yang tidak berhubungan secara langsung ini—sebenarnya saling mengenal, tapi hanya sebatas nama saja. Neville yang populer dan lugas—dicintai oleh banyak orang karena sikapnya supel, sedangkan Luna? Seisi sekolah tahu betapa tersisihnya ia. Kacamata tebal dan selalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak di mengerti oleh sebagian orang membuat Luna jarang memiliki teman, hanya buku, ya hanya buku yang ia punyai saat ini.

Neville masih asyik mencatat PR sambil bercanda canda dengan teman teman lain—mejanya selalu ramai dengan orang lain—ia bagaikan magnet bagi semua orang. Dan Luna masih membaca tekun dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, ia senang karena ada bacaan baru nanti sepulang sekolah.

Teng Teng.

Bunyi bel sekolah menyadarkan mereka berdua. Mereka dan teman sekelas bersiap siap menyambut pelajaran mereka. Dan di mulailah semuanya

* * *

Di dalam toko bunga—ada seorang wanita sedang sibuk membereskan bunga bunga yang datang tadi pagi-pagi buta. Ia menyiram dan memotong akar-akar agar bunga lebih tahan lama. Selesai itu barulah ia menyusun satu persatu sesuai dengan namanya lalu menaruh di masing masing pot.

Wanita ini tersenyum karena bunga-bunga ini selalu berhasil membuatnya bahagia saat memulai hari. Ia mendesah kecil—melepas celemek yang sudah kotor dengan bekas bekas tanah lalu membalikkan papan 'open' di pintu toko.

KLIK

Lavender lagi-lagi tersenyum—ia berjalan keluar toko dan melihat susunan bunganya—masih seindah biasa. Lavender merasa puas, ia kembali ke dalam untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan.

Lavender tidak sadar ada seorang lelaki di depan—lebih tepat di seberang tokonya selalu terhibur dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Pria ini selalu memilih tempat duduk di sini setiap memesan kopi. Ia masih memandang bunga-bunga itu ketika pesanannya datang.

" ini pesanan anda, coffe latte" kata pemilik kedai kopi, langsung melayani pelanggan.

"Ah iya—terima kasih " ucap Ron menyeruput kopi—menghirupnya pelan pelan lalu kembali mendesah. Pagi ini sempurna untuk Ron.

Blaise kembali ke dalam dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan yang lain, ia sibuk sekali pagi ini. Blaise mengelap keringat di dahi dan berkutat lagi dengan mesin pembuat kopi.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari pegawai paruh waktu" gumam Blaise sambil membuat coffe latte dengan corak burung rajawali di atasnya.

Semenjak setahun yang lalu Blaise membuka kedai kopi—ia tidak menyangka secepat ini usahanya berkembang pesat. Malah sekarang Blaise kewalahan melayani semua pembeli, ia sudah bertekad untuk memasang papan lowongan kerja di depan kedainya nanti siang.

* * *

Hermione melangkahkan kaki dengan malas. Wajahnya yang datar membuat semua orang agak menjaga jarak dengannya, kecuali pemilik toko bunga di Jln Te Amo.

"Pagi Mione, mau berangkat sekolah?" sapa Lavender ketika membereskan karangan bunga di luar toko.

Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum tipis—ia sangat menghormati Lavender, orang yang masih begitu ramah terhadapnya padahal tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Hermione mengacuhkan sapaannya waktu awal mereka bertemu. Tapi sekarang? Hanya Lavender yang bisa membuat seorang Hermione tersenyum—meski hanya sekilas.

"Iya, Mari" Hermione permisi dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya—sekolah dimana Neville dan Luna berada.  
Lavender melepaskan gunting tanaman, ia melambaikan tangan, "hati hati ya" balasnya.

10 meter di belakang Hermione ada seorang pria berjalan ke arah yang sama dan dengan tujuan yang sama.

Ia menggunakan headphone, mendengarkan music sambil menghentakkan kaki ke sana kemari. Sesekali pria ini berjalan ala moon walk dan berputar putar dengan lihai.

"Sudah hentikan Draco! Hehehee, nanti kau terlambat sekolah" Lavender memperingatkan—ia menggelengkan kepala melihat pria ini.

Draco melepas headphone dari telinga, "Hai…Venus! Bagaimana pagi mu? Sudah adakah orang yang kau jodohkan sepagi ini?" selorohnya—Lavender yang tahu Draco bercanda hanya tersenyum manis, "belum—tapi tunggu saja mungkin berikutnya giliranmu" Lavender menunjuk Draco dengan dramatis.

Draco hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya, "itu tidak mungkin Venus…aku belum butuh cewek! Yang kubutuhkan Ipod baru hahahahha" balas Draco sambil berjalan menjauhi toko Lavender, " bye byeeee Dewi Cintaaa" serunya.

"Bye" Lavender heran melihat tingkahnya, Draco selalu memanggil Lavender begitu karena berkat bunga-bunganya banyak orang yang menjadi pasangan—memang ini bukan kemauan Lavender, hanya saja Draco sudah terlanjur memanggilnya begitu.

"Dewi cinta? Ck ck ck Draco sekali-kali harus merasakan jatuh cinta supaya tidak mengejekku terus" desah Lavender yang sudah membereskan karangan bunga lalu menaruhnya di atas pot khusus bertuliskan 'Special Today'

* * *

Daphne masih mematung di seberang jalan, sedang menunggu lampu merah menyala. Daphne tidak menyembunyikan wajah putus asa nya. Ia sudah beberapa kali menghela nafas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"ARGHHH, ada apa dengan dia?! Memangnya tidak bisa lain kali ya!" teriak Daphne dengan kencang. Untung saja keadaan jalan belum ramai—kalau tidak, dia bisa disangka gila oleh orang-orang.

Daphne menepuk pundak dan menghela nafas berat, di belakang pundak—ia memikul tas berat sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tas laptop. Daphne frustasi karena di hari sepagi ini dia harus ke kampus untuk menghadari rapat padahal libur panjang telah menantinya.

Namun rapat ini tidak bisa Daphne batalkan begitu saja. Dia kan sekretaris, wajib hadir. Sebetulnya Daphne malas ikut organisasi kampus namun demi nilai mata kuliah yang diharuskan untuk 'aktif' dan ikut mempengaruhi akademis, mau tidak mau Daphne melamar menjadi Sekretaris di UKM Basket. Masalahnya sekarang Daphne harus membuat surat permohonan ke badan Mahasiswa agar rancangan anggaran Ukm diterima—tapi yang Daphne kesalkan, ketua barunya itu. Ketua Perhimpunan Mahasiswa itu susah sekali menyetujui rancangan yang sudah ia buat dengan tidak tidur selama 2 hari, siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Dasar pria aneh!" teriak Daphne kesal.

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak disini?"

Suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang. Daphne langsung memutar tubuhnya—ucapan protes itu membuat dari lelaki itu membuat Daphne agak tersinggung. Daphne ingin memaki lelaki ini barusan tapi saat melihat wajahnya Daphne terdiam.

"Theodore?" tanyanya ngeri.

* * *

"Ha…" Lelaki tegap berjalan lurus ke depan—ke arah lampu merah untuk menyeberang. Ia sibuk mencoret coret catatan agenda hari ini. Wajah tampannya terlihat letih, namun sekali lagi dia berusaha menyembunyikan itu.

Ia menepuk pipi pelan dan kembali sibuk mencatat ulang jadwalnya. Lelaki ini masih terfokus sampai seorang gadis di depan jalan dekat lampu merah berteriak keras, "Dasar pria aneh!" suara gadis ini tidak terlalu asing buatnya.

Karena sudah menganggu ketentraman umum Ia menegur perempuan yang berteriak tadi, "kenapa kau teriak-teriak disini?" ucapnya sesopan mungkin.

Gadis itu berbalik, "Theodore?!" Matanya membulat lucu—mulutnya membuka lebar. Kalau bukan karena gadis ini kenal namanya pasti Theo sudah tertawa kencang.

"Kau mengenalku?" Theo berusaha mengingat wajah gadis ini tapi gagal—terlalu banyak orang di universitas yang mungkin mengenalnya.

"Ah-itu..tida….tidak aku tidak mengenalmu" Daphne nyengir sengaja—seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Ia berbalik dan hendak menghindari Theo ke depan jalan.

"Hei! Kau mau mati apa?! Lampu jalan masih hijau!" untung Theo menarik jaketnya cepat, kalau tidak….

"Ah tidak kok" Daphne lagi lagi kikuk. Ketika lampu merah di jalan muncul—ia cepat cepat berlari meninggalkan Theo di belakang. Theo agak sedikit kaget dengan sikap Daphne, namun ia menghempaskan pikiran itu lalu kembali larut dalam jadwalnya sendiri.

* * *

"Kau?! Ngapain buang air cucian di depan tokoku" bentak seorang wanita kepada pria di depannya.

"Cuma segini saja, kenapa marah?" tantangnya pria itu balik.

Wanita bernama Ginny itu adalah pemilik toko kue di sebelah kedai kopi Blaise sedangkan sang pria, Harry adalah pemilik kafe di sebelah toko bunga Lavender.

Bukan hanya sekali ini mereka bertengkar gara gara masalah sepele. Sebelumnya hanya gara gara sebuah sendok yang hilang di toko kue Ginny mereka bertengkar hingga Lavender harus turun tangan untuk menyeret Ginny masuk ke dalam toko sedangkan Blaise membantu menenangkan Harry.

Tidak jelas darimana semua ini berasal—mereka berdua adalah pemilik toko terlama ditempat ini sebelum Lavender dan Blaise datang. Sehingga tidak satupun orang yang tahu apa masalah yang menjadi dasar semua masalah mereka. Tapi para penghuni jalan yang sudah biasa dengan teriakan teriakan Harry dan Ginny setiap harinya malah mereka meledek jangan jangan Ginny dan Harry itu berjodoh. Ucapan bodoh itu ditanggapi murka oleh keduanya.

"Aku lebih baik di makan Beruang kutub daripada harus hidup dengan lelaki seperti dia!" itu kata Ginny.

Kalau Harry?

"Ihh~ kayak stock cewek di muka bumi habis aja—memang ngga ada yang lain apa, hingga aku harus berjodoh dengan wanita aneh angkuh seperti dia~~~~~~" balas Harry tak kalah pedas.  
"kau?!"

Dan kembalilah mereka bertengkar tak berujung.

* * *

Pansy mengayuh sepeda pelan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan toko Lavender. Pansy turun dan masuk ke dalamnya, "Pagi….saya minta bunga tulip 3 ikat yah" pintanya sopan. Lavender yang sudah hapal betul pesanan itu langsung menyerahkan Tulip segar yang sudah dibungkus rapi, "Ini dia" Pansy mengambil bunganya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu dia keluar lalu menaruh bunga itu di keranjang sepeda, Pansy mengayuh sepeda kembali ke arah yang tadi membawanya kemari.

* * *

 _-_ _TBC_ _-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Semua yg ada disini MILIK J K ROWLING!  
**

 **-Chapter 2-**

Luna bersemangat keluar dari kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia langsung melangkah menuju ruang perpustakaan di lantai 2.

"Selamat siang, Madam Pince." Luna bergegas mendekati pegawai perpustakaan yang sudah akrab dengannya. "Eh kamu—ini sudah datang kiriman buku baru, tolong kamu sortir dan pilah sesuai abjad ya" pinta Madam Pince, "Ibu ada rapat guru—bisa Ibu tinggal?"

"bisa"

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja"

Madam Pince meninggalkan Luna seorang diri di perpustakaan yang sepi apalagi jam pulang seperti ini.

Luna berlutut dan mengeluarkan buku baru satu persatu. Di lihat judulnya lalu di bawa ke meja belakang untuk di hardcover terlebih dahulu, saat Luna bangkit berdiri sambil membawa buku tebal ditangannya tiba-tiba seorang siswi masuk ke dalam perpus, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Selamat siang" sapa Luna—matanya tetap mengikuti siswi itu—heran.

Luna menaruh buku buku di meja dan mengikutinya. Gadis itu tertunduk di salah satu bangku panjang, bahunya bergetar. Luna yakin seratus persen kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luna menarik bangku di sebelah lalu mengelus bahunya pelan, "ada apa?" tanya Luna lagi.

Sang gadis mengangkat wajahnya—kesedihan dominan tergambar jelas di sana, melihat Luna yang simpati—dia terenyuh lalu menghambur dalam dekapan Luna, "hiks…hikss" isaknya.

Luna yang terkaget kaget hanya bisa menenangkan siswi ini, "ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku" bisiknya.

"Aku…aku…"

* * *

"Aishh, kenapa sih aku di suruh kemari?" Neville kesal karena Madam Pince menghukum dia untuk membereskan buku di perpustakaan. Tadi saat Madam Pince berjalan menuju ruang guru—bola yang ditendang Neville saat bermain futsal sepulang sekolah melayang indah di kepala guru itu—alhasil Madam Pince tidak bisa mengikuti rapat dan berbalik menghukum Neville.

Neville masuk ke Perpustakaan sambil mencari-cari soalnya kata Madam Pince ada teman sekelasnya yang juga sedang membereskan buku.

"Luna? Wanita kutu buku itu? Ck ck ck" Neville mendengus, terus berjalan ke dalam, melihat ke sekeliling rak-rak menjulang tinggi di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku..aku.."

Suara seorang gadis—membuat Neville mendekat—ia mengintip dari samping rak persis tempat Luna dan perempuan itu duduk.

"Kau kenapa?" Luna masih berusaha menenangkan, gadis itu menghapus kedua matanya lalu mulai bercerita, "Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku" bisiknya.

Luna kembali mengelus pundaknya, "Sudahlah—tidak usah kau pikirkan"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah berpacaran cukup lama dengannya" Gadis itu masih menangis terseduh-seduh, Luna tersenyum menenangkan, "kau pasti bisa—lihat," Luna menyibakkan rambut temannya ini dengan rapi, "besok kau dandan cantik lalu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan—kau boleh protes kepadaku kalau tidak ada seorang lelaki pun mendekati dan mengajakmu jalan" perempuan itu terdiam, memikirkan nasihat Luna, "benar?"

Luna mengangguk tegas, "kau boleh kembali kemari dan memarahiku" janjinya.

Gadis itu mulai ceria kembali, "aku pegang janjimu" Ia melirik jam di dinding perpustakaan, "Arg—sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang" ia menghapus bekas air mata dan menatap Luna sembari memeluknya lagi, "terima kasih"

"sama-sama" Luna membalas pelukannya.

Dari balik rak, Neville masih menguping hingga perempuan tadi bangkit dan meninggalkan Luna di meja. Neville bergegas keluar dan menemui Luna.

"Bukankah seharusnya nasihat itu untukmu?" suara Neville yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Luna.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Luna menaikkan alis sambil berjalan ke depan perpustakaan—melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Neville mengekor dari belakang, "Aku dihukum oleh Madam Pince membantumu di perpustakaan, hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Luna tidak mempedulikan ucapan lelaki itu—ia malah menyerahkan beberapa buku ke tangan Neville, "bawa ke belakang untuk di hardcover"

"tapi—"

"bawa ke belakang" Luna tidak mau berkompromi. Neville menyerah—ia pergi ke sana dan mulai membantu Luna membungkus buku baru satu persatu.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah bekerja selama 2 jam penuh.

"selesai" Luna mengibaskan tangan, Neville masih terengah-engah kecapekan. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya" ucapan formal Luna membuat Neville jengah, "kau selalu bersikap sekaku ini?" sindirnya.

Untuk kesekian kali Luna mengacuhkan Neville. Ia meraih kunci dan menutup perpustakaan lalu berlalu di depan Neville.

"Kau?!"

Luna berjalan santai keluar sekolah yang sudah sepi karena mereka pulang terlalu sore—dibelakangnya Neville mengikuti Luna hingga mereka sampai di jalan Te Amo.

Luna mendesah kesal dan berbalik, "kenapa kau membuntutiku sih?"

Neville terkejut di tuduh seperti itu, "apa? Enak saja—ini jalan umum, mata empat?! Aku memang sering lewat sini" Neville berbelok ketika mereka sudah sampai di penghujung jalan.

Luna hanya menatap Neville sekilas—mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

* * *

Hermione melihat penasaran kedua orang di hadapannya. Mereka memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku sih?"

Nada kesal itu membangkitkan protes pria disebelahnya, Hermione menatap dengan wajah tidak tertarik—sudah sering dia melihat pertengkaran sehebat itu kalau melewati jalan ini. Pikirnya.

"Mereka aneh ya? Padahal aku lihat sendiri dari tadi ke dua orang itu pulang bersamaan" Hermione terkejut mendengar suara pria yang mengajaknya berbicara—ia mendongak, sosok pria tinggi berambut pirang platina dengan earphone terlihat ramah, "ya kan?" pria ini masih nimbrung di sebelah Hermione.

Hermione bengong lalu berjalan lebih cepat, "Hey? Kenapa cuek" Draco mengernyitkan dahi, "bukannya dia juga satu sekolah denganku" gumamnya masih memandang punggung Hermione yang menjauh lalu menghilang.

* * *

 _Di sebuah Universitas_

"Salah" Theo menyerahkan kembali laporan anggaran yang sudah di revisi berkali-kali oleh Daphne, "perbaiki lagi" lanjutnya.

Daphne menganga dengan sikap tidak percaya—punya dendam apa Theo padanya? Ini sudah kelima kalinya Daphne menghadap, namun tidak satupun yang lolos.

"Tapi, Theodore, saya mau pulang" Daphne tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal dari suaranya. Theo mendongak, ia menatap Daphne lama.

"Kalau kamu mau laporan itu lama di Acc oleh badan mahasiswa, silahkan" sindir Theo sambil meneliti laporan dari UKM lain. Daphne mendengus—ia menarik laporan dari meja dengan kasar lalu pergi keluar ruangan Theo.

Daphne setengah berlari ke UKM Basket, di sana ada Adrian yang sedang merapikan jadwal latihan. "Eh, bagaimana? Berhasil?" Pertanyaan Adrian terjawab dengan wajah kusut Daphne, "Adrian?"

"Ya?"

Daphne memeluk Adrian kilat baru berteriak kencang, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….Ketua itu menyebalkan!"

Adrian hanya bisa menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung Daphne, "sudah.. sudah..."

"Tidak bisa! Adrian! Dia tuh bener bener rese! Masa cuma salah tanggal saja suruh ketik ulang" Daphne menumpahkan segala uneg-unegnya kepada Adrian—sahabatnya dari kecil.

Adrian menarik tubuh Daphne agar bisa menatap wajahnya, "lebih baik kau sekarang mengetik ulang, kau mau klub ini tidak bisa jalan karena tidak ada dana kas?" terbesit nada tegas di suara Adrian—karena dia lah ketua Ukm Basket.

Daphne merengut, ia melepaskan diri dari Adrian, "kau ada benarnya juga" Daphne merenung sejenak, "aku akan merivisi sekali lagi" Adrian senang karena meskipun Daphne gampang uring-uringan, dia termasuk orang yang bertanggung jawab—cocok sebagai sekretarisnya, batin Adrian.

Daphne membereskan buku dan laptop bergegas pulang, ia menoleh, "mau bareng?" tawar Daphne.

"tunggu—ayo" Adrian membawa beberapa dokumen untuk pertandingan basket lalu mengikuti langkah Daphne keluar.

* * *

Theo mengurut dahinya sendiri, ada rasa penat karena terlalu banyak memeriksa banyak sekali laporan anggaran tiap UKM. Theo melirik jam di tangan—ia langsung berdiri saat sadar sudah terlalu sore pulang ke rumah.

Theo beranjak menutup pintu ruangan, menyapa beberapa staf-staf BPM kemudian melangkah keluar kampus.

Tak jauh di depannya ada Daphne dan Adrian yang berjalan ringan, searah dengan Theo.

Theo mengulangi jadwal untuk besok—sepertinya dia bisa bangun siang karena jadwalnya tidak begitu padat. Ia begitu asyik hingga berjalan terlalu cepat—hanya beda beberapa langkah di belakang Daphne.

"Eh, Adrian kedai kopi disini enak loh" suara Daphne yang khas membuat Theo menengadah—ia baru sadar kalau sekretaris UKM tadi suka berpapasan dengannya di jalan ini—jalan Te Amo.

"hmm" Adrian melihat takjub kedai kopi milik Blaise, "mungkin lain kali kita harus mampir" ucapnya tertarik.

Daphne menoleh—separuh wajahnya terlihat jelas dari belakang, "benarkan? nah kalau itu, kafe di seberangnya toko kue—dua-duanya enak juga" mata Daphne berbinar-binar menatap Adrian—sifat antusias Daphne membuat Adrian mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang, "iya Daphne—nanti kita juga coba itu"

Theo semakin tertarik melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua dari belakang. Theo menyimpan buku saku di belakang jaket dan memperhatikan Daphne dan Adrian lebih seksama.

Daphne terus melangkah sambil menghentakkan kaki, ia berjalan cepat ke sebelah kafe, "kalau ini Adrian—tidak ada yang lebih indah dari bunga-bunga milik dewi Venus" puji Daphne seraya menunjuk tumpukan pot bunga segar.

Adrian kembali menggeleng sabar dan mendekat ke toko bunga lalu mengambil salah satu bunga, "Chrysanthemum, merah! Ini kan jarang ada!"

Daphne mendekat, di raih bunga dari tangan Adrian, "bunga ini bagus—tapi aku lebih suka bunga Daisy" Daphne tersenyum lembut.

Adrian kembali meremas bunga Chrysanthemum, "kau tidak tahu artinya.."gumam Adrian.

"Apa artinya?" kata Daphne tertarik.

"artinya aku cinta kamu" balas Adrian.

Theo terperangah heran bercampur segan karena sudah mengintip privasi orang, tapi saat Theo berbalik menjauh, suara tertawa Daphne terdengar kencang.

Daphne mengambil bunga Daisy dari pot, "kau tahu arti bunga ini?" kali ini Adrian yang menggeleng.

"Cinta yang setia" bisik Daphne.

Adrian tersenyum lebar—dia dan Daphne menaruh bunga itu kembali. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari Theo yang masih berada di belakang.

Wajah Daphne menengadah, di sebelahnya Adrian hanya menatap Daphne penuh arti.

Adrian meraih tangan Daphne dan menggenggamnya lembut—mereka berjalan santai keluar dari arena toko lalu berbelok ke kanan—jalan besar menuju perumahan mereka.

"mereka berpacaran?" kata-kata Theo yang terlempar begitu saja. Theo sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya—ia mengusir bayangan Daphne dari kepalanya. Theo meraih kembali buku jadwal lalu berusaha menyibukkan diri.

* * *

Dari arah berlawanan dengan Theo, Pansy datang seperti biasa ke toko bunga milik Lavender. Pansy mengetuk tiga kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, karena penasaran Pansy mencoba membuka pintu namun sayang, pintu terkunci.

"Maaf" Blaise datang dari seberang—melihat pelanggan Lavender datang. "Lavender, sedang membeli sesuatu di supermarket di sebelah" Pansy menengadah, "Oh saya mau membeli bunga, tapi…" Pansy sibuk merenung, "tidak usah saja, besok saya kemari lagi"

Blaise kelihatan bersalah, "Maaf sekali lagi" ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa apa" nada suara Pansy terdengar meremehkan masalah sekecil ini, Ia naik ke sepeda mungil miliknya, "kan masih ada lain kali" gumam Pansy kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada Blaise.

"kalau masih ada lain kali…." Kata-kata Blaise hilang di terpa angin ketika Pansy mengayuh sepeda. Pansy tidak sempat mendengar ucapan itu tadi.

"yah, kalau ada lain kali…" Blaise berbalik masuk ke dalam kedai dan mulai melayani tamu seperti biasa.

* * *

"Memangnya kemana Bibi penjual bunga di depan?" tanya Ron tertarik saat melihat Blaise menjawab pelanggan Lavender yang pergi.

Blaise yang baru kembali langsung melayani pesanan Ron, "Lavender sedang pergi ke supermarket, dan Mr Wesley ?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan memanggil Lavender dengan sebutan Bibi, umurnya hanya lebih tua beberapa hari denganmu" Blaise bercanda sambil menghidangkan pesanan Ron seperti biasa.

Ron terkekeh kecil, "habis aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya.. dan aku Ronald, panggil aku Ron..." Ron sekarang sibuk menyantap roti Croissant dan kopi hitam di meja—ia mulai melakukan ritual seperti biasa. Menikmati makanan sambil melihat keindahan bunga-bunga di toko Lavender.

"Aku memang tidak tahu dia, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu—dia pintar memilih bunga." Ron menghirup pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikitpun.

Blaise menjawab sambil mengelap gelas gelas yang baru di cuci, "mungkin kau bisa sekali-kali beli bunga di sana?"

Ron tersenyum misterius, "boleh….ah kau pintar sekali berpromosi" goda Ron, matanya melirik Blaise.

Blaise menyeringai kecil, "tidak—tapi bunga yang di jual oleh Lavender sangat ampuh untuk mendapatkan kekasih, hal itu sudah terkenal di daerah sini. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa pasangan yang berhasil berawal dari membeli bunga di situ, nah itu Lavender sudah kembali"

Ron menoleh ketika Lavender mengeluarkan kunci dan mulai membuka tokonya lagi.

Ron cepat-cepat menghabiskan isi cangkirnya kemudian menaruh uang di meja, "Ini Blaise, aku mau bertemu Dewi cinta dulu" selorohnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Seringai Blaise makin lebar, "baik….semoga berhasil Ronald" ia menunduk kecil saat Ron keluar dari pintu dan benar-benar langsung menghampiri toko bunga Lavender.

* * *

"Permisi" sapa Ron di depan pintu, Lavender yang sedang merapikan tatanan mawar, berdiri mengintip ke luar, "silahkan" sahutnya.

Ron membuka pintu dan menghampiri Lavender di susunan bunga mawar tepat di pojok ruangan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Lavender ramah.

* * *

BRUKKKK

Ginny menaruh baki-baki, sedikit membantingnya. Ia kecapean karena harus mengantar pesanan orang satu persatu. Belum lagi harus mencuci tumpukan piring dari tadi pagi, Ginny menghela nafas sejenak.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku—wajahnya tanpa sadar memandangi Harry yang juga sedang bersih-bersih di kafenya. Ginny menatap tanpa minat seraya menaruh kepala di atas meja—tubuhnya lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Hei! Kenapa dari tadi kau melihatku?" teriakan Harry menyadarkan Ginny dari lamunan, kepalanya menegak.

Lelaki ini tidak bosan mencari masalah denganku. Batin Ginny.

"Siapa yang melihatmu terus? Tidak lihat apa aku sedang capek?!" suara Ginny melemah—ia mengatur nafas dan memilih duduk lagi daripada melayani amukan Harry. Ginny mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Harry menaikkan alis sebelah, tidak yakin. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang wajah Ginny lebih pucat dan ia terus menerus menghela nafas.

Harry berjalan mendekat—tadinya dia ragu tapi ketika yakin Ginny benar-benar sakit, Harry kaget. Ia menepuk pipi Ginny pelan, karena tidak ada reaksi Harry memegang dahinya—panas.

"Woi! Bangun!" Harry setengah berteriak lagi.

Tidak ada respon.

"Woi—" akhirnya Harry sadar, Ginny sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Semua yg ada disini MILIK J K ROWLING!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

Pansy begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan mendapatkan bunga idamannya lagi, bunga tulip.

Ia mengayuh kencang, senyum di wajahnya tidak berhenti henti terlihat—sesekali Pansy menyapa orang lewat yang di kenal. Tak berapa lama sampailah ia di toko bunga Lavender.

"Selamat Pagi Miss. Brown " suara Pansy membuyarkan Lavender yang sedang melamun, "Er—pagi juga Miss. Parkinson, pesanan seperti biasa?" tanya Lavender, Pansy mengangguk cepat.

Lavender pergi ke belakang lalu kembali dengan 3 tangkai bunga tulip yang sudah rapi di bungkus, "Ini" Lavender menyerahkan bunga itu pada Pansy dan menerima uang sebagai bayarannya, "terima kasih" Pansy berbalik naik ke sepedanya untuk kembali pulang.

Lavender menatap sayang kepada pelanggan setianya itu.

"Aku bingung"

Suara khas itu terdengar sangat dekat dari samping Lavender—spontan saja ia langsung terperanjat kaget, "Blaise! Jangan mengagetkanku terus!" sergah Lavender setengah kesal.

Blaise hanya tersenyum sekilas dan masih memandangi Pansy yang semakin menjauh, "Aku hanya bingung dengan pelangganmu itu" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu, "dia selalu membeli bunga yang sama dalam jumlah yang sama—setiap hari pula, untuk apa coba?"

Lavender menatap Blaise dengan pandangan menyelidik, "kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" Jari jari Lavender menari di wajah Blaise, "jangan bilang kau suka kepadanya ya" goda Lavender.

Blaise menangkap jari jari Lavender, "bukan, aku hanya ingin tahu…sudah lama aku melihatnya—tapi nama wanita itupun aku tidak tahu"

"Pansy, namanya Pansy Parkinson" Lavender masih senang menggoda Blaise.

"Aishh, kau ini?! terus kenapa dia selalu membeli bunga yang sama?" meskipun di cemooh, rasa penasaran Blaise jauh lebih besar makanya dia masih berani bertanya terus.

Wajah Lavender mendadak serius—tidak ada senyum jenaka di sana, "Aku tidak berhak memberitahumu, kali ini kau terpaksa cari sendiri" Lavender menepuk Blaise lalu masuk, membiarkan Blaise bertanya tanya seorang diri di luar.

* * *

Draco berdendang senang sambil membalik catatannya sendiri—dia sedang belajar di perpustakaan, Ipod tergeletak manis di saku, buku fisika Draco baca seolah-olah itu bacaannya sehari-hari. Maklum nanti ada ulangan di kelasnya.

BRUKKKK

"Maaf" bunyi buku-buku jatuh mengagetkan Draco. Ia melepas Earphone dan melihat ke sumber suara. "Aku kenal dengan wanita itu" bisik Draco.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Hermione bertabrakan dengan Luna yang sedang berbenah buku, alhasil buku-buku itu jatuh dan hampir mengenai tubuh Luna kalau Hermione tidak segera menariknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kau sudah menolongku" Luna merapikan buku berserakan di lantai—Hermione ikut membantunya karena merasa tidak enak.

Draco hanya menaikkan alis lalu kembali sibuk dengan teori fisikanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Luna mengibaskan tangan di hadapan Hermione.

"Hellooo" Luna meyakinkan sekali lagi

Kedua mata Hermione terbelalak kaget—ia menganga lebar saat berpindah menatap Luna lekat, "Kau kenal dengan Neville Longbottom?" pertanyaan Hermione berbalik mengagetkan Luna, "kenal—dia siswa yang terkenal itu kan? kami sekelas" jawab Luna mulai mengerti, mungkin Hermione salah satu penggemar fanatik Neville.

Luna hendak bangun ketika lengan Hermione menahannya, "bukan itu maksudku—akhir-akhir ini kalian lebih sering berinteraksi?"

Luna sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab apa tapi demi rasa aman sebaiknya Luna jujur kepada Hermione, "Neville hanya membantuku selama seminggu ini di perpustakaan karena telah membuat Madam Pince gegar otak kemarin, kau puas?" desah Luna kesal.

"Puas?" Hermione menatap tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau salah satu penggemarnya kan?" ucap Luna takut-takut.

Hermione menaikkan alis lebih ke atas, "itu sudah pasti mustahil" Hermione bangkit berdiri sambil menyerahkan sebagian buku-buku kepada Luna, "selamat" ucap Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Luna tidak terjawab, Hermione sudah menghilang lagi—menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

"Ugh"

Ginny menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Ia terbangun karena cahaya matahari menembus ke arahnya dari luar jendela.

"jam 9 pagi" Ginny bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia bingung melihat ada bantal kompress di meja sebelah lengkap dengan segelas air dan thermometer.

Ginny mengusap dahinya—ia baru sadar tubuhnya berkeringat tetapi itu membuatnya makin segar, "kemarin itu aku memang agak tidak enak badan" gumam Ginny sambil mengingat ingat lagi kejadian setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri di tokonya sendiri.

Mata Ginny membulat, "setahuku ada suara Harry samar samar….jangan jangan" Ginny melesat berlari ke bawah—masuk ke dalam toko miliknya.

Ginny membuka pintu depan yang terkunci lalu menuju kafe, "Harry?"

"Ya? Eh kamu? Ngapain ke sini!" bentak Harry sambil membenahi bekas piring kotor para pelanggan.

Ginny mengacuhkan sindiran Harry, ada hal lebih penting yang ingin dia tanyakan, "kemarin itu—kau yang menolongku?" suaranya terdengar pelan, takut salah sangka.

Harry mengangkat kepala dan meneliti wajah Ginny seksama, "bukan" jawabnya singkat.

"Ow" Ginny mendesah lega.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku bisa lega, berarti aku tidak akan pernah punya hutang budi padamu!" semangat Ginny untuk bertengkar mencuat setelah memastikan bukan Harry yang repot mengurusnya kemarin, mungkin saja itu Lavender.

"Ya! Kau! Lebih baik kau kembali ke toko sana! Jangan berkeliaran disini," usir Harry.

"Aku juga tidak mau lama-lama" Ginny berbalik senang, dia tidak sadar Harry tersenyum kecil melihat Ginny sudah sehat seperti biasa.

"Untung saja demamnya sudah turun" gumam Harry. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi membereskan piring piring kotor lalu menaruh di bak cucian.

* * *

"Salah"

"Apa lagi yang salah? Aku sudah membuatnya sesuai hasil koreksimu kemarin"

"Tapi sekarang tanggal 23 bukan 24"

"Ha? Aku harus mengetik dari awal hanya karena salah tanggal?!"

"Iya, kau tahu ini akan di tanda tangani oleh badan kampus, apalagi masalah uang—bukan urusan sepele"

"…."

Daphne dan Theo kembali berbeda pendapat. Untuk ke 7 kali, ia harus bolak balik ruangan Theo hanya untuk merevisi anggaran kas UKM yang tidak kunjung cair karena belum di setujui oleh Theo.

Dan sekarang Daphne hanya berdiam diri, mengatur nafsu membunuhnya. Masalah ini lama-lama bisa membuat Daphne gila ditambah lagi Theo sepertinya senang melihat ia susah.

"Baik aku akan mengetik ulang" Daphne tidak tahan untuk berada lama lama di situ, ia berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu" panggil Theo.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Daphne jutek.

Theo menyeringai jelas, "aku mau laporan itu selesai sore ini" Ia tidak terkejut melihat Daphne melotot mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Ha? Tapi—aku mau pulang, tidak bisa besok" suara Daphne memohon

"Tidak" Theo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Kau mau tanggalnya berubah lagi?"

Daphne menimbang-nimbang perkataan Theo, "baik, akan ku selesaikan" Daphne membuka pintu dan keluar dari situ.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, karena membuatku pusing kemarin" bisik Theo masih menyeringai, ingat ekspresi kesal Daphne barusan.

* * *

KLING

"Selamat datang" sapa Lavender ramah saat pintu depan tokonya terbuka. Muncullah sosok Ron masuk ke dalam, "Hai" ia tersenyum manis kepada Ron.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Lavender professional.

Ron mengangguk, "ada, aku mau bunga yang berbeda dengan kemarin—bunga yang lebih segar dan menggambarkan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu" terang Ron.

Sebenarnya Lavender heran melihat customernya yang satu ini. Pesanan lelaki ini selalu berbeda-beda setiap saat, kalau memang ini untuk kekasihnya berarti memang sang wanita suka berganti ganti bunga namun menurut Lavender itu jarang terjadi, wanita selalu loyal dalam memilih bunga.

"Mistletoe" Lavender menunjuk beberapa bunga tersendiri kepada Ron, "bunga itu menggambarkan semua yang anda inginkan—bunga ini biasanya digunakan sebagai hiasan natal karena indah dan begitu bercahaya" jelas Lavender.

Ron melihat bunga itu lebih dekat, "baik—bolehkan aku minta di rangkai?"

"Bisa, sebentar" Lavender mengambil sekelompok Mistletoe dan mulai membungkusnya dengan kertas baru di lapisi dengan bungkus khusus bunga dan di beri pita supaya tampil cantik.

"Selesai"

Ron mengambil beberapa uang kertas dari dompetnya, "ini terima kasih" ia menunduk sekilas dan langsung pergi keluar toko.

Lavender melihat kepergian Ron dengan pandangan menyelidik, "ada yang aneh dengan pria itu" bisik Lavender.

* * *

Apa yang di sembunyikan Pansy? Apa yang diketahui oleh Hermione? kenapa Harry menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Ginny? Apa yang di rencanakan oleh Theo? dan apa yang membuat Lavender curiga dengan Ron?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya

Apa yang membuat mereka begitu berkaitan dan terhubung satu sama lain?

Ingat—terkadang cinta lebih rumit dari yang kita kira. Cinta bisa membuatmu terbang melayang ke angkasa namun di saat yang sama, bisa menjatuhkanmu ke dasar bumi.

Ya, cinta memang sulit di terka. Tapi ingatlah cinta tetap indah pada akhirnya yang membuatmu tetap menunggu agar cinta datang dan menciptakan kisah untukmu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:: hai, thanks udah review. :)**

 **ada yg nanya kok interaksi Dramione minim? well, cerita ini bukan hanya terfokus ke mereka berdua. Meskipun demikian, di chapter selanjutnya mereka bakalan lebih eksis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Semua yg ada disini MILIK J K ROWLING!**

 **-Chapter 4-**

Hermione berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah seperti biasa—melewati JL Te Amo. Dia menatap bosan ke sekeliling, rutinitas yang terlalu biasa untuknya.

Namun Hermione tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian kemarin, "Luna yang polos" gumamnya pelan.

Pada saat yang sama Blaise sedang memasang papan pengumuman di depan kedai ketika Hermione lewat dan membaca tulisan di situ.

 **DI CARI**  
 **Pekerja Paruh waktu, gaji 300** **dolar** **per jam**  
 **Wawancara langsung dengan pemilik Kedai**  
 **-Thanks-**

"Hmm, mungkin aku bisa mencobanya" Hermione menimbang-nimbang sejenak—dia mengerutkan kening kemudian akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba kesempatan itu. Hermione membuka pintu kedai.

KLINGG

"Selamat datang" sapa Blaise ramah.

"Selamat siang paman, saya datang karena pengumuman di depan" jelas Hermione.

"Oh" Blaise menghampiri Hermione, menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu bangku—tampaknya kedai memang sedang sepi. Hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di dekat jendela, menghadap toko bunga—seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mewawancaraimu dulu" Blaise mengambil salah satu kertas dan menyuruh Hermione untuk mengisi biodata diri di sana.

Blaise hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan standar. Mengenai alamat rumah, kesibukan Hermione dan alasan utama dia ingin bekerja di sini.

"Saya hanya penasaran" jawab Hermione jujur.

"Penasaran?" Blaise terlihat bingung.

"Iya, saya penasaran dengan semua orang" Hermione menoleh lalu menatap Ron dengan seksama, "ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan, sesuatu yang menarik dan terselubung" Hermione kembali menatap Blaise sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya Blaise masih belum mengerti arah maksud pembicaraan Hermione, tetapi dia memenuhi semua persyarat yang di ajukan, "baiklah…Hermione, saya menerimamu" kata Blaise mengambil keputusan.

Senyum Hermione makin lebar, "terima kasih paman" ia menunduk penuh hormat.

"Aish jangan panggil aku paman, biar begini umurku baru 24, panggil Blaise saja" elaknya, maklum tidak mau di sangka tua.

"Oke, Blaise" Hermione terkekeh, padahal maksud Hermione memanggilnya begitu untuk rasa segan, tapi karena orangnya sendiri sudah menolak, apa boleh buat.

"Baik mulai besok kamu bo—

KLINGGG

"Selamat datang" sapa Blaise secara spontan.

Sosok pria tinggi—berpakaian seragam masuk. Dia melepas kedua earphone yang bertengger di telinga, menghampiri Blaise sambil bertanya, "Ng….benarkan ada lowongan untuk pekerja paruh waktu di sini?"

"Oh benar, aku baru saja menerima salah satunya" Blaise menunjuk ke arah Hermione yang masih duduk.

Pria itu salah tingkah, "berarti aku terlambat?"

"Ah tidak, aku masih menerima satu lagi" Blaise memberi isyarat agar pria itu mendekat, "duduklah di samping gadis ini, aku akan langsung mewawancaraimu" jelas Blaise.

"Baiklah"

"Oh—kau belum menyebut namamu?" Blaise menyerahkan beberapa formulir untuk di isi, Hermione melirik lelaki di sebelahnya tanpa minat—padahal mereka satu sekolah.

"namaku Draco Malfoy" Dia mencoret coret lembaran itu, setelah selesai di kembalikan pada Blaise lalu mulai wawancara sama seperti Hermione barusan.

"Ingat begitu pulang sekolah kalian langsung kemari dan membantuku hingga kedai di tutup" Blaise mengingatkan.

"Baik Blaise" ucap Hermione dan Draco bersamaan.

Blaise tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, "hati-hati kalian"

Hermione bergerak maju lebih dahulu, menyusuri jalan dengan cepat—meninggalkan Draco di belakangnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu" Draco berhasil mengejar langkah Hermione, "Aku Draco Malfoy, dari tadi kita belum berkenalan" Draco mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah.

Hermione melirik wajah Draco dan tangannya bergantian, "Aku Hermione Granger" ucapnya terlalu formal tanpa menjabat balik. Setelah itu Hermione kembali berjalan ke depan.

"Kenapa dengan wanita itu?" Draco menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengangkat bahu—tidak peduli, ia memasang earphone kemudian berjalan santai sambil bergumam mengikuti lagu yang di putar di handphonennya.

* * *

"Kamu itu! Sudah berapa kali saya bilang jangan bermain sepak bola saat jam istirahat!"

"Tapi Madam Pince anak lain boleh main" protes anak itu.

"Karena mereka mainnya tidak sebrutal kamu! Sudah dua kali, bola itu mengenai kepala saya gara-gara tendanganmu!" Dada Madam Pince naik turun—mengatur emosinya yang menjadi-jadi karena Neville sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan rasa bersalah.

Wajah Neville merengut, menolak tuduhan yang di berikan oleh Madam Pince.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang dan sampai kenaikan kelas kamu kena hukuman!" Madam Pince menatap marah, "pergi ke perpustakaan lalu bantu Luna di sana!" pekikan dari Madam Pince itu membuat Neville langsung berlari kencang ke arah Perpustakaan.

"Hosh hosh untung saja tidak di kejar" Neville berhenti sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sejuk.

Tatapannya mencari sosok perempuan, penjaga perpustakaan, "tuh anak di mana?" keluh Neville.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Luna melihat Neville bersandar di kursi penjaga, "Aku di hukum lagi—suruh menemanimu menjaga perpustakaan selama satu semester" Neville melirik sekilas—tempat sepi seperti ini? dan dia harus mendekam lama hanya akibat ketidak beruntungan Madam Pince yang muncul saat Neville bermain sepak bola? Huh sial sekali rasanya, Neville membatin.

"oh kebetulan sekali, ada beberapa buku yang menumpuk untuk di susun kembali di sebelah sana" Luna menunjuk buku-buku tebal yang tidak berharga di mata Neville dengan sumringah.

"Kau tidak membiarkan aku untuk istirahat dulu?" tanya Neville masih terengah-engah.

Luna menatap sosok lelaki di hadapannya secara seksama—keringat mengalir deras, nafas tidak beraturan, hmmm. Luna menggeleng perlahan.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau membantu sekarang juga, aku akan beritahu Madam Pince" kata Luna angkuh—karena memegang kartu As Neville.

Neville tercengang dengan ucapan Luna, "sejak kapan kau berani mengancamku?" suara Neviile marah.

"Sejak kau menjadi petugas di sini" Luna tersenyum lalu melangkah memasuki bagian dalam perpustakaan, "ayo" perintahnya.

Neville hanya bisa mendengus sebentar, dia akhirnya pasrah mengikuti langkah Luna.

* * *

"Ini tidak adil!" Daphne mengacak acak rambut pendeknya—menjuntai tidak beraturan di kepalanya. Ia baru selesai mengetik setengah dari 17 halaman anggaran UKM, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, "aku mau pulang" rintihnya sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Daphne mengambil ponsel di atas meja lalu menghubungi Adrian, "Adriaaan! Tolong, aku belum boleh pulang kalau belum selesai mengetik…" pekik Daphne pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm…iya iya..aku mengerti" Daphne tertunduk—mendengarkan ceramah Adrian dari seberang, "baik…terima kasih ya" walaupun Adrian tidak memanjakan Daphne lagi seperti dulu, namun Adrian selalu ada ketika ia berada dalam kesulitan.

Setelah selesai berbincang, Daphne mendadak semangat mengerjakan laporan itu—dia menatap layar komputer dengan senyum yang tak henti henti terukir di wajah, "Aku pasti bisa"

Sudah hampir setengah jam penuh Daphne berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sedikit lagi"

Daphne memasukkan sejumlah angka, hasil perhitungannya lalu mengklik tombol Save di keyboard.

"Selesai!"

Daphne melompat bahagia, dia menekan tombol print sambil bersenandung. Jam baru menunjukkan setengah 6 sore—itu artinya Daphne masih bisa jajan sebentar di jalan yang sering ia lewati.

"Ini" Daphne menyerahkan kembali laporan anggaran ke ruangan Theo, masih tersenyum girang—berharap bisa secepatnya pergi dari di sana.

"hmm" Theo membolak balikkan kertas dengan bosan. Hanya sekali lihat, Theo tahu bahwa laporan itu tepat 100%.

Theo mengambil pulpen lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya, "Ini—besok kau sudah bisa mengambil dana cairnya" ucap Theo kaku, sedikit tidak ikhlas karena Daphne berhasil menyelesaikannya secepat ini.

"Terima kasih" ucap Daphne tersenyum, dia melihat kertas laporan seakan-akan mendapatkan undian besar, akhirnya perjuangan selama seminggu tidak terbuang sia-sia.

Tanpa menunggu lama Daphne keluar melewati pintu, "Ck, dasar" Theo merapikan kertas-kertas penting, menyusunnya rapi baru setelah itu mengambil tas jinjingnya untuk pulang karena hari sudah sesore ini.

* * *

"Coba saja Adrian di sini? Aku pasti tidak makan tartlet ini sendirian" gumam Daphne pelan. Dia membungkus dua porsi, satu untuknya satu lagi untuk Adrian.

Daphne sengaja melambatkan langkahnya, dia paling senang jika melewati jalan ini ketika pulang ataupun berangkat ke kampus. Bagaimana tidak? Nuansa tersendiri amat terasa di jalan ini—magis dan membuatnya nyaman.

Daphne tersenyum senang. Kedai kopi di seberang sana makin ramai pengunjung, ia melihat lihat ke dalam—sepertinya asyik jika dia jalan sesekali ke sana dengan Adrian, batin Daphne.

Daphne masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa tahu jika ada sosok pria melihatnya sejak Daphne keluar dari lingkungan kampus.

"Aku sapa atau tidak?" ucap Theo penuh pertimbangan, dia berjalan agak cepat berbeda dengan langkah Daphne yang santai. Theo bingung apa dia harus langsung melewati Daphne seolah-olah mereka tidak kenal atau malah harus menyapanya?

"Aish, kok jadi ribet?!" Theo memantapkan hati—dia menunggu hingga Daphne asyik memandangi kedai kopi milik Blaise. Setelah memastikan pandangan Daphne teralih Theo melangkah cepat melewatinya.

Tetapi sayang, Daphne berbalik pada saat yang tepat.

BRUKKK

"Aduh! Hei! Kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong" bentak Daphne tanpa sadar kalau di sini dialah yang salah.

"Eh, maaf" Theo berjalan mundur lalu menunduk.

"Theo?"

"Ah" Theo kembali berdiri tegak dengan enggan, "kau lewat sini juga?" tanya Daphne.

"Iya hmm, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Theo berbasa-basi.

Daphne menggeleng, "belum..aku masih harus membeli bunga untuk Adrian" ia bersingut mendekati toko Lavender.

Theo ingat betul Daphne memilih bunga yang sama persis seperti kemarin—bunga kesukaan Adrian, Chrysanthemum, merah.

"Tolong bungkuskan" pinta Daphne ketika menyerahkan bunga itu pada Lavender, "memang bunga itu apa bagusnya?" sindir Theo.

Daphne mendongak, sudut-sudut mulutnya mengembang, "Bunga itu mewakili setiap pembelinya—contohnya Adrian, bunga Chrysanthemum kan memang cocok untuk karaternya sebagai pria romantis" Daphne melempar pandangan menerawang ke langit.

Theo menatap Daphne tajam. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Theo tidak suka cara Daphne memuji Adrian.

"Kalau aku…" Theo mencari cari di atas pot-pot penuh beraneka macam bunga, "Ini dia..Ini bunga favoritku" Theo mengambil salah satu bunga cantik mungil berwarna putih pada Daphne.

"Kau suka Acacia?" Daphne terkejut namun dia menggeleng tidak percaya, "aaaaaa, memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan semangat tinggi.

"Eh? Jatuh cinta?" Theo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Theo makin tidak mengerti dengan sifat Daphne yang suka histeris seperti itu.

"Acacia adalah bunga yang melambangkan cinta tersembunyi—cinta rahasia" jelas Lavender selesai membungkus rapi bunga pesanan Daphne.

Theo melongo. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah. Ke arah Daphne lalu ke arah bunga yang masih di pegangnya dari tadi.

"Aku….." Theo makin terkejut, setelah sadar yang terjadi dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau berminat membelinya?" tanya Lavender membuyarkan pikiran Theo yang sedang bingung, "Ah, baiklah—aku beli satu saja" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Mau ku bungkus atau—

"tidak, biar kubawa saja" Theo memberikan sejumlah uang lalu kembali memegang bunga Acacia di tangannya, "Indah sekali bunganya" Daphne menatap bunga itu sambil mendekati Theo, "Kau mau?" tawar Theo menjulurkan tangan.

"Ah..tidak..kau akan memberikan kepada seseorang kan?" tolak Daphne tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, ambillah" paksa Theo, lagipula dia sendiri bingung mau di apakan bunga yang terlanjur di beli.

Wajah Daphne memerah seketika, dia meraih bunga dari tangan Theo, "terima kasih" ucapnya tulus, "baru kali ini aku menerima bunga dari seseorang" jelas Daphne seraya mencium bunga itu—menyerap keharumannya.

"Ha? Bukannya Adrian sering memberimu bunga?"

"Tidak" jawab Daphne singkat.

"Lalu?" Theo terlihat frustasi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Theo langsung—berusaha mengusir perasaan yang semakin berkecambuk di dadanya—dia sendiri tidak mengerti itu apa.

* * *

 _Esok Hari_

Hermione dan Draco datang tepat waktu ke kedai Blaise. Mereka langsung berganti baju dengan seragam pekerja dan membantu membersihkan beberapa piring kotor di dapur.

"Begini cara buatnya, mudahkan?" Blaise juga mengajarkan teknik membuat kopi homemade tanpa merusak racikan khas miliknya—maklum karena inilah kedai Blaise menjadi terkenal.

"Bisa" jawab Hermione dan Draco bersamaan.

"Bagus" Blaise menepis debu yang menempel di celemeknya, "Aku harus pergi mengambil beberapa biji kopi di agen, kalian jaga kedai! Aku tidak akan lama" perintah Blaise.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk. Blaise beranjak keluar setelah melepas celemeknya.

KLINGG

Tinggal mereka berdua di sana.

Kedai kopi benar benar sedang sepi sekarang, Hermione mengambil inisiatif untuk membersihkan setiap meja sedangkan Draco mencoba coba ajaran Blaise barusan—meracik kopi.

"Hermione" panggil Draco bosan.

"Ng" gumaman kecil dari Hermione sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bukannya satu sekolah denganku kan? lalu kenapa sikapmu aneh kepadaku dari kemarin?" selidik Draco.

Hermione meremas lebih kencang kain lap di tangannya, "bukan apa-apa, aku hanya terburu buru" ucap Hermione berbohong.

Draco makin heran melihat sikap apatis Hermione, "Bagaimana kalau—

"Kau?! kenapa sih selalu cari masalah denganku!" teriakan kencang dari samping kedai menghentikan ucapan Draco dan kegiatan Hermione.

"Ada apa?" Draco bergerak maju dan keluar dari kedai kopi.

Ia melihat kedua orang pemilik toko yang saling berhadapan sambil menatap garang.

* * *

 _Setengah Jam yang lalu_

Ginny bersemangat berjualan kue dari pagi. Semenjak pening di kepalanya hilang mendadak, Ginny jadi bisa bekerja dua kali lipat apalagi setiap jam makan siang seperti sekarang.

Ginny berusaha melayani penjual dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia melakukan semuanya seorang diri.

Sedangkan Harry di seberang jalan sana, juga sama sibuknya dengan Ginny. Sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa hidup rukun tanpa ribut jika….

"Miss Weasley, aku memesan tartlet dua bungkus yah" pinta seorang Ibu setengah baya padanya, "Baik" Ginny mulai membungkusnya rapat baru menyerahkan pada Ibu itu, "semuanya 1500 dollar" kata Ginny ramah—dia sedikit menunduk ketika memberi bungkusan kue itu.

"Er—Miss Weasley itu apa?" Ibu itu menunjuk pada bekas merah di dekat telinga sekitar leher, "eh?" Ginny spontan melihat dari kaca di samping tempat duduk pelanggan. Ginny melongo ketika ada bercak merah di lehernya—seperti.

"AAAAAAAAA" teriakan Ginny yang kencang membuat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang berhenti, Harry pun menatap Ginny aneh.

"Darimana ini? aish" Ginny panik. Jelas-jelas kemarin itu dia tidak sadarkan diri..jangan bilang?

Ginny meluncur ke toko Lavender, "Lavender!" teriak Ginny.

"Ya? Kenapa kau berteriak? Bertengkar lagi dengan Harry?" Lavender muncul masih memegangi gunting tumbuhan.

Ginny menggeleng cepat, "Aku mau tanya sesuatu, kemarin…waktu aku sedang pingsan di toko, apakah kau yang menolongku?" desak Ginny.

Lavender mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, "itu pasti bukan aku—kemarin aku sibuk dengan para pelanggan, ah aku tahu itu Harry, yah memang dia" Lavender yakin sekali, "Harry yang menggendongmu ke atas ketika pingsan, tapi ada apa ini?" tanya Lavender masih tidak mengerti.

Ginny tercengang. Wajahnya berubah seketika—amarah memuncak, Ginny keluar dari toko lalu berjalan menuju kafe milik Harry.

"Harry Potter! Apa kau yang menolongku kemarin?" hardik Ginny memukul meja di depan, Harry tersentak. Untung saja pelanggan sedang sepi karena jam makan siang orang kantor telah selesai.

"Kau—tidak sopan berbuat begitu di toko orang lain" ucap Harry dengan nada berbahaya—dia tidak suka jika Ginny mulai mengobrak abrik toko miliknya.

"Kau-?! Dasar lelaki kurang ajar!" tuduh Ginny langsung.

"Ha?"

"Lihat ini" Ginny menunjuk bagian bercak merah di leher, "aku tahu dari Lavender kalau kau yang menggendongku masuk ke dalam kamar, dan lihat apa yang kutemukan tadi?" ujar Ginny kesal bercampur marah.

Harry menatap luka itu dan Ginny bergantian, "kita memang bermusuhan, tetapi aku tidak serendah itu!" Balas Harry berteriak, "aku menolongmu karena memang cuma ada aku di sana! Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang"

"Tapi siapa lagi?"

Wajah Harry berubah dingin, "aku tidak tahu"

Ginny menatap Harry lama, berusaha mencari kebohongan di matanya.

Sial, dia benar lagi, Batin Ginny.

Tanpa berbicara apa apa, Ginny kembali ke toko kuenya. Ia mengambil uang yang masih tergeletak di atas meja lalu masuk ke dalam.

Ginny berjongkok di dapur mungil yang menjadi satu dengan toko kue, Ginny menutup mata, dia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menangis.

Ginny tidak bodoh—jelas-jelas itu adalah bekas kissmark, tapi masalahnya siapa dan kapan? Ginny makin memeluk tubuhnya erat, rasa takut mulai menjalar.

Apakah ada orang lain selain Harry yang berada di kamar Ginny ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri dan melakukan sesuatu—sesuatu yang amat di takutkan oleh setiap perempuan.

"Permisi" suara dari luar membangunkan Ginny dari lamunan, "Ya?" Ginny menyeka mukanya sehabis menangis, ia bangkit berdiri setelah menghela nafas berkali kali—berusaha menguatkan dirinya, "anda pesan apa?" tanya Ginny ramah.

Ginny kembali sibuk berjualan, dia memasang wajah seperti biasa ketika melayani para pelanggan. Ginny memang bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan masalahnya dengan yang lain, dia saja tidak begitu dekat dengan Lavender. Ginny biasa menutup diri, berkomunikasi seperlunya pada penghuni ruko lainnya—kecuali pada Harry.

"Terima kasih" Ginny menunduk sambil mengantar Ibu-Ibu itu keluar toko. Dia menatap nanar—wajah lelahnya tergambar dengan jelas. Ginny masih memikirkan masalah tadi, mungkin kali ini dirinya harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

BYURRRRR

Harry membuang air kotor bekas mencuci piring di depan jalan—dan guyurannya itu mengenai pinggir rok panjang Ginny.

Ginny yang sudah berbalik kembali menghadap Harry, "Kau?! kenapa sih selalu cari masalah denganku!"

* * *

"Yah mereka bertengkar lagi" Draco mengeluh—sebelum dia bekerja di tempat Blaise, Draco sudah biasa mendengar Harry dan Ginny saling adu mulut. Tapi untuk yang satu ini sudah mengganggu ketentraman umum.

"Sebaiknya kita pisahkan sebelum kedua orang itu semakin menjadi-jadi" saran Hermione ikut keluar dari kedai.

"Ok"

"Aku kan tidak sengaja" Harry hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berlalu seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa apa, "Ya! Bajuku jadi kotor begini?! Kau!" Ginny menunjuk wajah Harry dengan kasar.

"Sudah cukup" Hermione memotong pertengkaran mereka, "lebih baik Miss Weasley berganti baju dan Mr Potter, lain kali hati-hati jika menyiram di jalan" Hermione dengan tenang memisahkan mereka.

Melihat tidak ada yang bergeser dari depan jalan, Hermione menghela nafas—dia menarik Ginny agar kembali ke tokonya lalu memberi isyarat pada Draco agar mengurus Harry.

"Ayo Miss Weasley tidak baik bertengk—" ucapan Hermione berhenti. Matanya terbelalak lebar. "Kau kenapa?" sekarang giliran Ginny yang heran melihat Hermione yang diam seperti baru melihat hantu, "tidak—tidak ada apa-apa" Hermione kembali bisa menguasai diri.

Setelah memastikan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko masuk masing-masing, Hermione dan Draco kembali ke dalam kedai Blaise.

"Kau kenapa tadi? Aneh sekali, sakit?" Draco duduk di pinggir dapur, "tidak" Hermione sepertinya baru setengah sadar, wajahnya memancarkan rasa letih yang luar biasa. Draco saja heran menatap rekan kerjanya ini—padahal hanya memisahkan orang bertengkar namun keadaan Hermione seperti habis di paksa kerja rodi dua hari penuh.

"Sini biar ku periksa" Draco menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hermione—untuk lebih meyakinkan.

"Tidak usah—aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa" Hermione memegang tangan Draco—menepisnya.

Namun lagi lagi. Hermione terdiam. Kini gambaran wajahnya lebih terlihat ketakutan di banding yang tadi. Hermione menatap Draco tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" kali ini Draco benar-benar khawatir, dia memindahkan tangannya di pundak Hermione, "Hermione.." bisiknya.

Hermione melepaskan pegangan Draco, "Kau?! Jangan berani menyentuhku.."

BRUKK

Tubuh Hermione lunglai dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai jika Draco tidak menangkapnya, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Masih banyak?" tanya Neville lelah.

"Pastinya" Luna menggeser tangga perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku buku di tempat paling tinggi lalu menyerahkan pada Neville.

"Apa sih bagusnya buku-buku tua ini?" Neville menatap malas sambil membolakbalikan buku di tangannya.

"Banyak hal yang lebih menarik di perpustakaan ketimbang permainan bolamu itu" balas Luna tidak terima—tempat favoritnya di hina oleh Neville.

"Jangan bercanda" Neville mendengus. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang di turunkan. Buku dengan sampul tebal dan agak berdebu.

"Kahlil Gibran" Neville membaca nama pengarang buku itu. "Buku yang berisi tentang puisi sampah untuk menipu diri sendiri tentang cinta" ucap Neville sakratis.

"Ya!" Kali ini emosi Luna sudah memuncak, "Kau jangan menghinanya jika tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia! Aku yakin kamu bahkan tidak pernah membaca bukunya kan" Luna mencecar Neville tajam.

Neville menoleh, tangannya menimbang-nimbang buku itu, dia melirik Luna dengan pandangan meremehkan, " 'Jika kau mencintai seseorang, ikutilah dia, meski jalannya terjal dan menerpa…' " Neville mengutip dengan sempurna salah satu ucapan terkenal Kahlil Gibran.

Luna jelas terkejut, "kau…"

Neville mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya. Dia masih tersenyum sinis menatap Luna, "Aku anak sepak bola yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang puisi, begitu kan menurutmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu salah satu penyair terkenal dari Indonesia." katanya sambil melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, Neville melambaikan tangannya dari jauh ketika mengambil tas dari balik meja petugas.

Dia meninggalkan Luna yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa

"Dasar cewek kutu buku, seenaknya saja menilai orang sekali lihat" gumam Neville, dia mengintip sekilas dari lapangan ke dalam perpus. Luna masih kesulitan menyusun buku dari tempat setinggi itu. Tetapi karena Neville terlanjur kesal maka lebih baik dia pulang ke rumah, toh bukan urusannya jika Luna kecapekan seorang diri.

* * *

KLINGGG

"Selamat datang" sapa Lavender pada sepasang sejoli yang masuk ke dalam toko, "Ah, Ron" sapanya mengenal sosok pria itu.

"Sayang, kenalkan ini Lavender Brown—pemilik toko bunga yang sering kuceritakan"

"Padma, namaku Padma Patil" wanita di sampingnya mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah.

"Anda ingin bunga yang mana? Bunga Mistletoe seperti kemarin?" tawar Lavender.

Padma menatap Ron heran, "Mistletoe? Kemarin?" ulangnya kata per kata.

"Itu sayang, kemarin aku—"

"Aku bertanya pada Miss Brown" potong Padma tajam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, "apa maksudnya itu?"

Lavender melirik Ron sekilas—dia baru mengerti. Bunga yang kemarin di beli Ron bukan untuk perempuan ini, "Tidak kemarin itu—" Lavender berada di posisi terjepit.

"Kemarin Ron memesan seikat bunga Mistletoe, mungkin untuk Ibunya" bela Lavender—berusaha menyelamatkan situasi.

"Ibu Ron sudah lama meninggal" ucap Padma dingin, dia menatap Ron marah.

PLAKKKKKK

Tamparan keras mengenai wajah Ron.

"Kita putus"

Padma bergegas keluar, tak berapa lama Ron mengejar dari belakang. Lavender hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu ngeri, baru kali ini dia membuat suatu hubungan retak di tengah jalan.

Lavender miris melihatnya. Ia masih berdiri di tempat ketika Ron kembali dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Ini semua gara-garamu!" hardiknya kencang.

"Ha? Maaf anda bilang apa tadi?" Lavender menaikkan alis.

"Ini semua gara-garamu!" Ron menunjuk nunjuk tepat di wajah Lavender, "Maaf, mungkin perkataan saya tidak tepat tetapi bukan salah saya kalau anda menduakan kekasih anda sendiri"

"Kau?!" Ron menahan nafas—berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya, "Ku beritahu bunga kemarin memang bukan untuk Padma, tetapi untuk wanita lain—Padma dan aku baru jadian satu bulan lalu. Seharusnya kau tidak usah mengungkit hal tidak penting seperti tadi" jelas Ron.

Lavender masih bingung, "Kalau begitu bunga-bunga yang kemarin dulu.."

"Itu untuk wanita yang berbeda pula" terang Ron tidak sabar.

Lavender mendengus—akhirnya ia mengerti, "sudah berapa kali kau jadian dalam bulan ini?" sindirnya.

Wajah Ron makin marah, "itu bukan urusanmu tukang bunga! Aku bisa membeli bunga untuk siapapun, sebanyak apapun"

"Iya, anda benar tapi bukan di tokoku" Lavender menatap Ron sinis, "saya menjual bunga dengan perasaan—bukan hanya menjadi ajang untuk menarik banyak wanita untuk di jadikan mainan"

"Ck..ck…ck…mereka yang mendekatiku" Ron mengulum separuh senyumnya, "buat apa juga harus serius?" Ron mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Lavender, "Itulah hidup, harus di nikmati selagi bisa" ujar Ron dingin.

Lavender menahan amarahnya, di tarik nafas perlahan, ia maju lalu membukakan pintu keluar untuk Ron, "bisa anda tolong keluar?" pinta Lavender.

"Dengan senang hati" Ron melangkah menuju pintu kemudian Lavender membantingnya kencang, "lelaki sakit! Dasar gila!" Lavender mengelus dada menyaksikan Ron malah menyeringai dari luar toko menuju kedai kopi Blaise.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Blaise menenteng beberapa belanjaan dari pasar. Dia sengaja berjalan kaki karena jaraknya yang dekat antara pasar dengan kedai kopinya yang terletak di Jln Te Amo.

Ia bersiul pelan menikmati indahnya padang rumput di sebelah kiri kanannya. Daerah ini hanya penuh dengan ilalang tinggi dan beberapa taman tidak terurus.

Pandangan Blaise terarah lurus ke depan, tiba tiba ia menangkap sosok wanita yang tidak asing sedang duduk di hamparan rumput dekat pepohonan.

"Bukankah itu Pansy? Pelanggan Lavender?" Blaise yang penasaran mendekat dari arah belakang—Pansy tidak sadar jika ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana.

"Aku datang" bisik Pansy pelan.

"Lihat aku bawa bunga tulip untukmu" Pansy merebahkan bunga tulip di rumput. Blaise semakin bingung, dengan siapa Pansy berbicara? Tidak ada orang lain selain dia di sini.

"Apa kau mendengarku" suara Pansy lemah, dia memandang di depan—hampa.

Pansy menatap bunga tulip itu seraya memainkan ujung tangkainya, "Aku selalu menunggumu, akan selalu menunggumu"

Blaise mengerutkan dahi, "ada apa ini sebenarnya" gumaman pelan Blaise ternyata masih bisa di dengar Pansy—spontan ia kaget lalu bangkit berdiri, "mau apa kamu disini?"

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Semua yg ada disini Milik J K ROWLING!**

 _ **TE AMO**_

 **-Chapter 5-  
**

"Kau bicara sendiri?"

Pansy berbalik. Ia sadar jika ada orang lain dari arah belakang.

Blaise berjalan ragu, wajahnya penuh pertanyaan karena melihat seorang wanita di tengah padang rumput seperti sekarang, "Pansy?" tanyanya ulang.

Wajah Pansy terlihat datar, "Anda sudah mengganggu saya, sebaiknya sekarang Anda pergi" usir Pansy terang-terangan.

Blaise tersenyum sekilas—tidak sedikitpun ia merasa bersalah. Rasa penasaran Blaise mengalahkan etikanya, "Tidak baik seorang wanita pergi seorang diri ke tempat sepi, apalagi sekarang sudah malam" Pansy hanya melamun lama—menghindari tatapan ingin tahu Blaise, "aku masih mau di sini" jelasnya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" ucap Blaise menyerah. Pansy menyapu sosok tubuh Blaise dari belakang, "andai yang tadi menyapaku itu kamu" bisiknya perlahan.

Suara Pansy tersamarkan oleh desah angin yang mengelus tubuhnya dalam kedinginan malam.

* * *

"Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Draco lega ketika melihat tubuh Hermione menggeliat sadar.

"Kau?! Menjauh dariku!" bentak Hermione kencang.

Draco mengerutkan dahi—tidak setuju, ia menggerutu dalam hati, menyesal sudah menolong Hermione saat pingsan tadi, "tidak tahu terima kasih" sungutnya.

Hermione terus memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, matanya menatap sosok Draco di depan dengan pandangan menilai. Karena tidak ada yang bisa di kerjakan lagi, Draco berdiri—meninggalkan Hermione di belakang meja, "kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang melayani para tamu" ucap Draco masih kesal.

Hermione menutup kedua mata, lelah, ia berharap hal ini tidak terjadi lagi padanya, "Ya Tuhan,,kenapa harus dia?!" bentak Hermione, meratapi nasib karena kelebihan yang ia miliki.

* * *

Ginny tutup lebih cepat. Dia tidak peduli dengan sindiran sindiran yang di layangkan Harry dari depan kedainya. Jika Harry jujur dengan ucapan tadi—berarti ada orang lain yang berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah Ginny, dan itu bisa siapa saja.

Ginny memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, apalagi dia tinggal sendirian di sini. Tidak ada orang yang bisa di mintai tolong pada saat saat seperti ini.

"Aku harus mengunci pintu dua kali" pikir Ginny.

Ia menggebok ulang, dan memastikan semua pintu keluar tertutup rapat. Ginny duduk kelelahan. Ia meminum beberapa gelas untuk menenangkan diri, "Andai Mom dan Dad masih hidup" bisiknya.

Hatinya meringis ketika mengingat tidak memiliki siapapun yang bisa membantunya saat ini—Ginny sendirian. Sudah 8 tahun ia menanggung semuanya, kenapa rasanya masih se-hampa ini. Berdiri sendirian, menangis sendirian, bahagia juga sendirian. Ginny sendirian….

KREKKKK

Ginny terkejut. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang sembab lalu berjalan tanpa suara ke pintu depan

Suara langkah orang—langkah kaki berat, laki-laki.

Jantung Ginny berdegup kencang, jangan bilang lelaki ini yang kemarin macam-macam terhadapnya. Ginny memberanikan diri melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, tangan Ginny memegang panci panjang—tempat merebus air sebagai senjata.

Langkah itu terhenti.

Ginny menahan nafas, matanya mencari cari sampai di mana lelaki itu—atau jangan jangan…

GREPPPPP

"Mphhhhh" mulut Ginny di bungkam—tangan lelaki itu melepaskan panci dari tangan Ginny.

"Hai sayang, kita bertemu lagi" suara berat yang tidak Ginny kenal menyapu tepat di pinggir wajahnya.

Ginny terkejut dan panik ketika sadar dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

'tolong aku'

* * *

Sorak sorai terdengar begitu lepas di sudut café. Neville dan beberapa teman dari klub sepak bola sedang mengadakan nonton bersama final piala champion antara Bayern Muenchen dan Real Madrid.

"Aisshh, bego banget sih Kaptennya—bukan malah nyerang eh kena kartu kuning gara-gara maki-maki pemain lawan" desah salah satu teman Neville.

Neville tersenyum menanggapi, "maklum sekarang peraturannya makin ketat, maki orang saja udah kena kartu hahaha—tapi ngga lucu juga kalo di usir cuma gara gara ini ck ck, tapi kenapa tuh kipernya Real Madrid bonto banget—bagusan yang dulu" jelasnya sambil mengambil minuman di atas meja.

Neville sekarang malas melihat permainan tanpa perlawanan, seolah-olah sudah jelas kalau Bayern Muenchen yang akan keluar jadi pemenang. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Hanya ada orang lalu lalang seperti biasa, tid—eh itu bukannya Luna? Bisik Neville dalam hati.

Luna berjalan cepat dari arah berlawanan. Kedua tangannya memeluk satu buku yang amat tebal—wajahnya yang tirus semakin lelah karena keberatan dengan beban di dalam tas—Neville bisa membayangkan berapa banyak buku di tas Luna.

Tanpa sadar Neville tersenyum terus sambil menatap sosok Luna yang akan segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

Luna berjalan menunduk hingga tanpa sadar menabrak beberapa kawanan lelaki tinggi tegap di sudut jalan—tempat yang terlalu sepi untuk pejalan kaki. Salah satu dari kawanan itu hendak marah-marah—namun ketika melihat yang menabraknya seorang gadis—ia malah bersikap kurang ajar dan menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain mengepung Luna.

"dasar" desis Neville tertahan, "mau kemana kau?" tanya temannya karena sekarang Neville sudah meloncat pergi keluar café, "ada urusan sebentar—nanti aku kembali" ujarnya kencang sambil menutup pintu keluar.

"Ma..mau apa kalian?" suara Luna mencicit, para lelaki itu makin senang menggodanya, "tenanglah manis, kita hanya ingin bersenang senang sebentar" Lelaki itu memberi isyarat untuk menarik Luna masuk ke dalam gang—agar tidak di ketahui orang lain.

Luna yang ketakutan hanya bisa mundur, salahnyalah pulang selarut ini—habis mau bagaimana? Neville sudah kabur duluan dari perpustakaan sehingga Luna harus membereskan buku seorang diri hingga sekolah bubar.

Luna tahu, percuma melawan 4 lelaki besar di depannya—tapi…Luna memejamkan mata…mengambil resiko untuk kabur.

DUAKKKKKK

Luna memukul salah satu kepala pria yang berdiri paling dekat dengan buku setebal 12378 halaman, hard cover.

"Aw..Kau?!" gertaknya kesakitan.

Luna tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arah 3 preman yang lain.

DUAKK, DUAKKKK, DUAKKK

Tanpa menunggu lama—keempat preman sangar jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang cidera.

"Ha ha ha, makanya jangan kurang ajar sama perempuan" ujar Luna senang.

Neville yang terlambat datang—terkejut karena Luna berhasil mengalahkan semua lelaki besar ini, "kau…..kau memukul mereka?" tanyanya sangsi.

Luna melirik Neville, "kau? Ya! Ini semua gara gara kau?! Kenapa meninggalkanku di perpustakaan sendirian, coba tadi kau tidak kabur, pasti aku tidak pulang larut malam!" Luna malah membentak Neville.

"Aku tadi berusaha menolongmu, tapi kau malah.." Neville kelihatan menyesal sudah mencemaskan orang seperti Luna.

"Terlambat!" hardik Luna tidak peduli, "seharusnya kau menolongku tadi siang! Bukan sekarang!" Luna hendak mendekati Neville untuk memarahi lebih lanjut.

Salah satu dari preman yang masih tersungkur di lantai, menarik ujung jeans Neville, "Hei, mendingan kamu kabur deh, daripada di getok kayak saya,,,sakit banget…"

Neville mendelik heran, namun melihat langkah Luna yang mendekatinya sambil membawa buku tebal, Neville mengangguk paham, "iya deh..makasihhh"

Neville mengambil langkah seribu—kembali ke arah café di belakang suara cempreng Luna berteriak memakinya, "Ya! Awas kau Longbottom—aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang!"

Neville sampai di dalam café sambil mengambil nafas panjang, "huh…tuh cewek apa monster, galak amat" Neville seratus persen mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengkhawatirkan Luna, "harusnya tadi aku tidak kesana" bisiknya dalam gumaman tidak jelas.

* * *

KLONTANG

"Selamat datang" sapa Draco dengan ramah, Ron tersenyum membalas ucapan pegawai baru itu, "Coffe latte seperti biasa" pesan Ron sambil duduk di kursi favoritnya.

Ron melayangkan pandangan ke arah depan—toko bunga Lavender, "huh padahal bunganya bagus sekali, tetapi pemiliknya orang yang ikut campur urusan orang lain"

Tiba tiba Lavender keluar, memakai baju lusuh—terkena kotoran pupuk, mungkin sehabis menata ulang tanaman mawarnya di belakang toko. Lavender memasukkan satu persatu bunga lalu menata hati-hati agar bunganya tidak terjatuh—benar kata Draco, Lavender memang terlampau protektif dengan bunga-bunganya.

Ron hanya mendelik, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Lavender yang terampil.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan" Draco meletakkan segelas kopi di meja Ron, "terima kasih" kata Ron masih menatap sosok Lavender dari balik kaca depan.

"Anda tertarik dengan bunga, atau dengan orang yang menjual bunga?" tanya Draco dengan lancang—sebetulnya ia tahu betul tidak sopan jika mengajak bicara seorang pelanggan selama bukan pelanggan yang meminta di temani ngobrol terlebih dahulu.

Untung Ron bukan orang yang gampang tersinggung, Ia melirik ke Draco, "hanya dengan bunganya…perempuan itu sih…." Ron menyeringai mengingat pertemuan terakhir ia dengan Lavender, "dia terlalu mengerikan" tukas Ron terus terang.

Draco tersenyum penuh arti, "baguslah kalau begitu—soalnya Lavender sudah memiliki tunangan" kata Draco sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ron.

"Tunggu?! Tadi kau bilang apa?" spontan suara Ron meninggi ketika mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat Draco.

"Tunangan" Draco separuh tersenyum, "Blaise, pemilik kedai ini adalah tunangan Lavender"

"Blaise?" Ron terbelalak, ia lalu memutar kembali arah pandang, keluar—melihat Lavender yang sudah selesai membereskan tanaman di luar dan menutup pintu toko rapat-rapat.

"Dia?"

* * *

Daphne memainkan bunga Acacia di tangannya, ia lalu menaruh bunga itu di vas kecil yang sudah di beri air gula agar tidak gampang layu. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Daphne mendapatkan bunga dari seorang pria dan itu bukan Adrian.

Yang membuat Daphne bingung, kenapa Theo menjadi aneh begitu, menanyakan hubungannya dengan Adrian adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. "Dasar bodoh, tapi Theo baik juga memberiku bunga" Daphne lagi lagi mencium pucuk bunga—meresapi wanginya yang khas.

TOK TOK

"Siapa?" tanya Daphne dari dalam.

"Aku, Adrian"

"Adrian!" Daphne berjingkak kegirangan dan langsung membukakan pintu, "Adrian! Aku punya berita bagus!" pekik Daphne menyombongkan diri.

"Oh ya?" Adrian tersenyum sayang dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur Daphne, "beritahu aku dong!" pintanya, bersiap mendengarkan curhatan Daphne hari ini.

Daphne duduk di sebelah Adrian, matanya berbinar-binar, "laporan keuangan kita sudah aku selesaikan, dan….." Daphne menggantung kalimat terakhirnya.

"dan…." Terus Adrian makin penasaran.

Daphne menarik wajah Adrian ke kiri, agar bisa melihat sekuntum Acacia yang belum mekar bertengger di dalam vas, "ada seorang pria yang memberiku bunga" ujarnya bahagia.

"Apa?" Adrian benar benar terkejut sekarang, "siapa? apa dia menyukaimu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Senyum sumringah Daphne menghilang, "dia hanya memberiku, dia tidak menyukaiku" suara Daphne ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Adrian berdecak kesal lalu mencubit kedua pipi Daphne, "sayanggg, buat apa dia memberimu bunga, jika tidak menyukaimu?" jelas Adrian gemas, "pantas saja sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar—kau saja tidak sadar ada yang menyukaimu"

"Tapi tadi Theo memberiku begitu saja, jadi ku kira—

"Theo! Theodore Nott, ketua badan Mahasiswa itu?! Dia yang memberimu bunga!" Adrian terkejut untuk kedua kali.

Daphne mengangguk kecil, "segitu anehnya kah?" tanyanya sangsi, kenapa reaksi Adrian seheboh ini.

Adrian mengalungkan kedua tangan di pundak Daphne, "sebelum kau cerita tadi, aku masih percaya kalau Theo lelaki tanpa hati! Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk berkencan tahu! Bahkan ada gosip kalau dia gay" giliran Daphne yang tercengang, namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa lebar, " tidak mungkin Adrian! Dia normal kok, buktinya dia membeli bunga—katanya untuk orang lain….hmmm mungkin Theo sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang" pikir Daphne sambil bertopang dagu.

Adrian menekuk wajahnya di depan Daphne, "dan seseorang itu kamu" lanjutnya.

"Sembarangan!" tolak Daphne mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia memberimu bunga?" pancing Adrian.

"karena iseng" jawab Daphne sekenanya.

Adrian kali ini kehilangan kesabaran, "kenapa sih kau menolak kenyataan kalau dia mulai menyukaimu, Daphne Grengrass!" hardik Adrian tegas.

"Karena Adrian…dia terlalu sempurna untuk jatuh cinta denganku" Daphne memutar kedua matanya—tidak masuk di akal ucapan Adrian barusan, seorang Theo jatuh cinta dengannya? Ngga salah? batin Daphne.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan besok?" tantang Adrian sambil menyeringai khas ke arah Daphne, "Boleh, tapi caranya?"

"Sini" Adrian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Daphne dan mulai membisikkan rencana mereka.

* * *

 **-TBC** **-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Semua yg ada disini MILIK J K ROWLING!**

 _ **TE AMO~**_

 **Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Harry membereskan meja dengan menggumam tidak jelas. Ia kesal karena Ginny seenaknya menuduh dirinya melakukan tindakan asusila.

Padahal kemarin Harry murni menolong Ginny yang kelelahan. Ia hanya mengompres lalu kembali ke kafe, tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kenapa bisa Ginny berkata seperti tadi?

Harry sibuk dengan pikirannya, namun ketika ia melirik ke toko kue Ginny yang sudah tutup. Harry terkejut, sosok lelaki yang tertutup remang malam hari masuk ke sana. Langkah pria itu mengendap-endap lewat pintu depan yang sudah terkunci.

"Luka di leher Ginny? Jangan.. jangan…"

Harry bergidik ngeri, ia segera melesat ikut masuk ke dalam tempat Ginny sebelum pria itu melakukan hal yang lebih parah.

* * *

Hermione berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia menatap ke arah jalan besar yang penuh hiruk-pikuk semua orang. Hermione memikirkan beberapa hari ini semua terjadi terlalu cepat—dan tidak pernah terkirakan.

"Padahal baru kali ini aku melihat 3 orang sekaligus,,,dan salah satunya aku…." Lirih Hermione, ia menendang batu batu kecil di jalanan. Hermione mau mengulang hidupnya dari awal—namun kenapa semua malah berbalik lagi, "Besok aku harus berbicara dengan Lavender" memikirkan Lavender, Hermione agak bernafas lega—Lavender adalah orang yang paling Hermione percayai hingga saat ini. Ia tidak pernah memanfaatkan Hermione meskipun Lavender tahu kelebihan Hermione, Lavender tulus berteman dengan Hermione.

"Dan soal pria itu..aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya" tubuh Hermione menggigil ketika mengingat sosok Draco—lelaki yang paling tidak dia inginkan ternyata telah muncul.

* * *

Daphne mencuri pandang ke arah Theo. Hari ini Adrian sengaja mengutus Daphne untuk menghadiri rapat antar UKM dengan Badan Mahasiswa.

Tadinya Daphne ingin menolak—tetapi dia penasaran dengan ucapan Adrian semalam. Apa benar Theo jatuh cinta dengannya? Daphne menggeleng, sampai kapanpun itu terdengar mustahil—bagaimana mungkin? Daphne sendiri tidak punya perasaan apa-apa, Theo hanya teman bagi Daphne, tidak lebih.

"Ya…sebaiknya kalian men…mendiskusikan…hal ini dengan pengur…aishhhh kenapa aku salah terus, maksudku pengurus setiap UKM" Theo sudah salah 12 kali berbicara untuk memulai rapat.

Daphne bertopang dagu, ia menatap lurus Theo. Tampan dan baik, tetapi kenapa belum punya pacar. Daphne mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Lebih baik rapat ini selesai sehingga ia bisa kembali bersantai.

* * *

"Kau tidak memberikanku banyak pilihan" bisik Luna. Sekarang dia sudah berada di ruang ekstrakurikuler Bola. Luna masuk dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, sebuah benda tajam—jarum berada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum licik ketika melihat tak seorangpun anggota ekstrakurikuler Bola ada di tempat. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Luna mengambil salah satu bola yang bertuliskan TREVOR di dalam keranjang. Tanpa ragu Luna menusuk jarum ke bola milik Neville, hanya sebentar bola itu kempes dengan sukses.

Luna tersenyum puas, segera ia keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu tanpa suara, "sekarang tidak ada alasanmu untuk kabur hmm", Ia lalu melenggang lega ke arah perpustakaan, "tinggal tunggu 5 menit, dan dia akan datang" bisiknya dengan yakin.

* * *

"Kelihatannya anda mengantuk" sapa Blaise ramah, ia sedang melayani Ron yang memang pelanggan tetap tiap pagi. Ron selalu sarapan di kedai Blaise sebelum jam kantor di mulai

Ron tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Ehm, Blaise?"

"Ya?"

Ron mundur, "a..tidak, sudah lupakan…" Ron duduk di tempat favoritnya—melihat ke samping. Toko bunga Lavender belum di buka juga, "urusan wanita itu, kenapa aku malah ingin tahu" desah Ron—tetap menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

KREKKKK

Pintu mungil itu terbuka. Lavender keluar masih menggunakan piyama pink. Ia menyeberang dan masuk ke kedai Blaise tanpa sadar dengan keberadaan Ron.

"Blaise?" panggil Lavender sambil mengusap matanya yang mengantuk.

"Ya, Lav?" Blaise keluar membawa pesanan Ron. Melihat itu Lavender mengikuti arah Blaise berjalan, Mata Lavender sedikit melebar ketika menyadari siapakah tamu Blaise sepagi ini, ternyata playboy itu toh, pikir Lavender.

"Ini sudah aku buatkan" Blaise memberikan segelas teh hangat ke tangan Lavender, "rose tea kesukaanmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" balas Lavender memegangi gelas itu sambil menghirup harum bunga di atas teh.

"Mereka tidak serasi" ucap Ron spontan, matanya masih terpaku pada Lavender yang asyik meminum teh.

* * *

"Kenapa? Kau lupa padaku?" bisik lelaki itu yang membuat Ginny makin ketakutan. Lelaki ini…dialah orang semalam masuk ke rumah Ginny bukan Harry. Pikir Ginny.

Tolong, siapa saja, tolong aku. Jerit Ginny dalam hati.

BUKKKK

Pegangan lelaki di pundak dan mulut Ginny mengendur. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang dinding. Ginny melihat kesempatan untuk kabur langsung lari ke atas—ke kamar pribadinya.  
Suara bising dan bunyi baku hantam tidak Ginny pedulikan, ia terus saja menaiki tangga dan mengunci pintu kamar. Ginny meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh gemetar.

Tak lama kemudian..

TOK TOK

Ginny merapatkan pegangan tangan di tubuhnya. Takut lelaki itu berhasil menemukan Ginny lagi.

TOK TOK

"Tuhan tolong aku" Ginny menggigil ketakutan.

TOK TOK

"Ginny, ini aku"

Suara yang amat dia kenal terdengar dari balik pintu. Ginny menajamkan telinga, "Harry?" balasnya masih belum mau membukakan pintu.

"Iya ini aku, tenang saja lelaki brengsek itu sudah aku buang ke tengah jalan" dengusan Harry yang khas malah membuat tubuh Ginny berhenti menggigil—Tuhan menjawab doanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry tidak memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Iya, terima kasih" bisik Ginny pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" pancing Harry sengaja—Ginny spontan kembali ke sifat asli.

"Kau?! Aku kan sudah bilang terima kasih! Masa harus di ulang berkali-kali!" teriak Ginny kesal.

Suara Harry membahana penuh tawa, "hahahaha, itu berarti kau memang sudah tidak apa-apa" ucapnya kencang.

Suasana tiba tiba hening..

"Harry?" panggil Ginny.

Tidak ada jawaban

"Hah, mungkin dia sudah pulang" Ginny merebahkan diri dengan tenang. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar sambil membayangkan kejadian yang pernah terjadi dulu antara dia dan Harry.

"Aku berhutang budi dua kali padamu" bisik Ginny seraya mencoba terpejam—rileks. Tubuhnya melemas, hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik Ginny nyenyak dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Hai Hermione!" sapa Draco di kelas ketika jam istirahat, "nanti mau ke kedai sama-sama?" tawarnya ramah.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, "aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu"

"apa?" tanya Draco yang mencopot kedua earphone dari telinganya.

"Jangan bicara denganku di sekolah, Jangan mendekat lebih dari 1 meter, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal" Hermione memberi peringatan.

Draco mengulas senyum sinis—tetapi dia tersentak ketika sadar Hermione tidak main-main dengan perkataan yang barusan di ucapkan.

Draco menyisir rambut gusar, "beritahu aku satu alasan, apa salahku sampai sikapmu dari kemarin aneh begini?" tanyanya tidak terima, "kita kan partner bekerja"

Hermione mendelik tidak setuju, "tetapi tidak untukku, lebih baik kau jaga jarak mulai dari sekarang" usir Hermione terang-terangan.

Draco tercengang—tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di lihatnya Hermione pergi menjauh dari Draco, seakan-akan dia penyakit berjengit yang bisa menular kapan saja.

"Apa aku segitu menjijikannya kah?" bisik Draco masih memandang punggung Hermione di belakang.

* * *

"Untung rapat sudah selesai" Daphne secepat mungkin membereskan buku-buku catatan dan berdiri dari kursi. Theo yang melihat Daphne akan pergi langsung datang menghampiri, "Gara gara kau?! Pidatoku berantakan!" tegur Theo berdecak kesal.

"Ha?" Daphne menganga lebar, "kenapa aku yang disalahkan!"

Theo melirik Daphne dari atas ke bawah, "Kenapa kau memandangku terus-menerus ha? Itu membuatku gugup" jelasnya masih kesal—baru kali ini Theo berantakan memimpin rapat.

Daphne memandang Theo seolah-olah berkata, 'ngga salah'…"semua orang memang melihat ke arahmu, jadi itu bukan salahku!" Daphne menggelengkan kepala, "padahal kukira kita sudah berteman, tapi kau menabuh genderang perang lagi! Huh" Ia berjalan keluar ruangan sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas tentang sikap aneh Theo.

* * *

Luna bekerja di perpustakaan dengan telaten. Ia memang suka menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini ketimbang pergi ke tempat anak-anak bergaul pada umumnya. Luna sedang membereskan debu yang menempel di buku-buku tua ketika Neville masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tanpa sadar Luna tersenyum licik dan penuh perhitungan.

"Kau kembali" kata Luna dingin.

Neville mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu, "aku tidak bisa bermain bola, bola milikku kempes" sungutnya sambil mengambil kemoceng untuk membantu Luna. Neville memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Memang sebegitu pentingnyakah bola itu, kau kan bisa main dengan bola yang lain" padahal sebenarnya Luna sudah tahu tentang hal itu—Neville sang lelaki terkenal, hanya bisa bermain dengan bolanya sendiri, ah semua murid di sekolah sudah pasti tahu.

Neville menahan hidung seperti mau bersin, karena berada dekat tumpukan debu, "tetapi bola itu berharga karena itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang di berikan oleh nenekku sebelum dia meninggal" suara Neville terdengar sedih.

"Apa?" Luna tercengang, Neville mengangguk, "makanya aku tidak pernah membuang bola itu, meskipun sudah kotor dan bertambal….Nenek suka memanggilku Trevor, itu panggilan kesayangan darinya.. karena itu juga nama kakekku" Neville menoleh karena Luna tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau kenapa sih? tidak pernah dengar cerita sedih?" seloroh Neville mencoba untuk tidak tertekan lagi mengingat nenek yang ia sayangi.

"Tidak, aku ke belakang dulu" Luna buru-buru meninggalkan Neville yang termangu tidak mengerti. Luna menutup pintu ruang dokumen lalu mengelus dadanya, "ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? aku sudah merusaknya" bisik Luna penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

 _Siangnya ketika jam makan siang_

Ron datang seperti biasa, memesan roti panggang dan segelas kopi pahit.

Tiba-tiba masuklah dua orang remaja yang langsung di sambut ramah oleh Blaise, "kalian sudah datang, masuk dan ganti seragam kalian" perintahnya.

Oh, pegawai baru toh, pikir Ron.

Ia menekan kepala sedikit, masih pusing dengan urusan kantor yang semakin berat. Ron terkadang berpikir lebih enak membuka usaha seperti Blaise, pasti kepala tidak akan pecah meskipun tidak ada pelanggan, yah tapi rejeki setiap orang berbeda-beda.

KLONTANG

Masuk seorang wanita yang baru saja membeli 3 tangkai bunga tulip dari toko Lavender. Ia duduk di bangku depan Ron seraya melihat lihat buku menu.

"Cantik" bisik Ron memuji. Lelaki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik sendirian, di dekatnya pula.

Tidak, pasti semu—

"Eh? Blaise?" Ron menegakkan tubuh dari atas kursi ketika melihat Blaise menghampiri wanita itu seperti sudah lama kenal, "Kau akhirnya mampir juga ke kedaiku" suara ramah Blaise terdengar hingga tempat Ron duduk.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajah dari buku, ia tersenyum ragu, "maaf kemarin aku bersikap begitu, aku memang tidak ingin di ganggu ketika sedang sendirian" jawabnya lembut.

Blaise menggeleng—tidak mempermasalahkan itu, "bukan masalah Pansy, kau mau memesan apa? Aku bisa merekomendasikan beberapa pilihan untukmu" katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa menu di buku.

Ron menatap tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Blaise sudah punya tunangan tetapi malah terlalu ramah dengan seorang wanita—bohong jika Blaise hanya menganggapnya tamu biasa.

"Dasar perempuan bodoh, mengataiku playboy..heh" Ron mengejek Lavender, "tunangannya sendiri..malah bermain mata dengan wanita lain" ucap Ron, matanya melirik dari balik kaca ke dalam toko Lavender—dia ada di sana sedang membersihkan tanaman seperti biasa.

Ron tidak tahan lagi, dia berdiri dan pergi keluar begitu saja mendatangi toko bunga Lavender di depan kedai.

* * *

"Ugh" Ginny menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, ia membuka mata yang masih berat.

"Ha? Jam 12 siang!" Ginny langsung menghambur membuka jendela kamar—benar saja matahari sudah sangat terik, "ha? Pasti gara-gara kejadian tadi malam, sudah terlalu siang untuk membuka toko" bisik Ginny bersungut-sungut.

Ginny berjalan sedikit linglung karena belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia membuka kunci pintu kamar.

CKLEK

"Harry?" Ginny menatap sosok Harry yang tertidur di depan kamar dalam posisi duduk sambil bersandar ke tembok.

Ginny berlutut di samping Harry, "kau tidak pulang semalaman" bisiknya pelan, takut membangunkannya.

"Iya" jawab Harry tiba-tiba seraya membuka kedua mata, rupanya Harry sudah terbangun dari tadi, spontan Ginny kembali berdiri dan menghardik Harry, "Kau? Kenapa masih di sini!" bentak Ginny kembali ke sifat awal.

Harry merenggangkan tubuh sambil berdiri pelan, pasti ia lelah tidur dalam posisi seperti itu, "Aku takut lelaki itu kembali, makanya sengaja aku tinggal di sini hingga pagi, tapi" Harry melirik cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan ini, "Kita berdua kesiangan, aishhh..mana bisa untung jika buka siang hari" ucapnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Aku pulang saja, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Harry tersenyum sekejap dan langsung turun melalui tangga.

"Tunggu!" panggil Ginny dari atas, membuat langkah Harry terhenti di anak tangga, "terima kasih" katanya tulus.

Harry membalas dengan senyum lebar, "tidak masalah, lain kali hati-hati" sahutnya sambil kembali turun dan keluar dari toko Ginny.

* * *

"Selamat dat..oh kau ternyata" Lavender yang tadi bersiap menyambut tamu kembali duduk lagi melihat kedatangan Ron.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" kata Ron langsung ke pokok pembicaraan, "apa?" balas Lavender tidak peduli.

Wajah Ron kesal karena sikap Lavender yang terlalu acuh, "Kau mau saja di permainkan oleh seorang lelaki di depan matamu!" hardik Ron tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu Lavender sontak menaikkan sebelah alis, "siapa maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran..

"Blaise, dia tunanganmu kan?"

Mata Lavender membulat lebar, "darimana kau tahu?" padahal selama ini Lavender berusaha menutup rapat masalah itu, karena tidak ingin membebani Blaise.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana! Coba lihat sekarang" unjuk Ron dengan jelas ke arah Blaise yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan Pansy.

"Terus? Masa dia tidak boleh mengobrol dengan orang lain" bantah Lavender yang malah lebih tertarik memangkas akar-akar mawar yang baru mekar, "Jangan menilai Blaise serendah bayanganmu, kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya dia untukku" Lavender berkata tajam—tidak mau di sanggah, "sekarang lebih baik anda keluar jika tidak membeli apapun" usirnya halus.

"Kau?!"

"Permisi" Hermione masuk ke dalam toko, ia agak tersentak melihat Lavender dan salah seorang pelanggan kedai sedang bersitegang, "ng..aku membawa makan siang untukmu, ini dari Blaise" jelas Hermione kikuk  
"Bawa kemari" pinta Lavender supaya Hermione mendekat.

Ron yang tidak bisa berkata lagi, keluar dari toko Lavender dan kembali ke kedai kopi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan menyelidik, "tidak tahu, anggap saja orang gila" Lavender mulai memakan bekal dengan lahap. Blaise tahu sekali jika Lavender suka lupa makan kalau sedang mengurusi tanaman yang baru mekar.

"Lavender" kata Hermione.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Lavender mendongak dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Wajah Hermione berubah suram, "aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke tanaman yang belum selesai di pangkas.

Lavender menggeleng, "tidak masalah, cerita saja" Ia tersenyum, membersihkan mulut dengan tisu dan menunggu hingga Hermione mulai berbicara.

"Aku.."

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Adrian menyambut kedatangan Daphne antusias, "apanya? Aku malah di bentak-bentak! Lebih baik kita batalkan, kelihatan banget kok dia biasa aja sama aku, mendingan ngurusin pertandingan yang sudah semakin dekat" kata Daphne sambil membanting semua file di atas meja pengurus.

Adrian hapal sekali dengan sifat tempramental Daphne, "aku cuma ingin orang sebaik dirimu menemukan orang lain—seperti aku menemukan dia" bisik Adrian mengelus wajah Daphne lembut.

BRAKKK

Hentakan pintu membuat Daphne dan Adrian tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Theo berdiri dengan tatapan dingin di depan pintu UKM, "Ini barangmu ada yang tertinggal" Ia menaruh sebuah kertas bon kepada Daphne dan langsung menghambur keluar.

"Tuh kan! dia malah tambah marah, bias-bisa aku di kerjain nanti pas rapat pleno berikutnya" Daphne melotot ke arah Adrian, "ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

Adrian mengambil kertas yang di berikan Theo lalu melihatnya teliti, "Ini bukan kertas bon, cuma kertas bekas coret coretanmu, lihat" Adrian menoleh dan memandang Daphne penuh pertimbangan, "dia sengaja ingin bertemu denganmu dan sesampainya di sini Theo malah cemburu karena tadi aku menyentuhmu" penjelasan yang masuk akal tetapi Daphne tetap tidak setuju, "kenapa sih kau senang sekali membuat orang salah paham, Theo tidak mungkin menyukaiku" bantah Daphne untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Belum…tapi sebentar lagi" bisik Adrian senang.

* * *

"Untuk apa sih?"

"Aku akan mencoba membetulkannya!"

"Tidak mungkin, ini sudah rusak total"

"Akan ku coba dulu, Neville!"

Luna bersikeras mengambil bola Neville yang telah di kempesinnya. Luna benar-benar merasa bersalah makanya dia mau berusaha agar bola itu dapat di pakai kembali oleh Neville.

"Tapi Luna" Neville sedikit bimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak tega mendengarmu begitu sayang dengan bola ini" Luna memeluk bola lusuh itu lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas, "tenang saja, aku kan jenius" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih" jawab Neville tulus.

"Iya" balas Luna pelan.

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Semua yg ada disini Milik J K Rowling!**

* * *

 _ **Te Amo~**_

 **Chapter 7  
**

 _Terkadang cinta itu susah di tebak atau bahkan terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ketahui. Banyak orang menyalahkan cinta yang mereka rasa di dalam keegoisan, kehampaan dan keserakahan. Tetapi percayalah, sesungguhnya cinta sejati ada. Dia akan selalu ada_

 _Menunggu di temukan oleh sepasang manusia yang memang sudah terikat takdir dari awal mula_

 _~0~_

 **5 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Sosok dua remaja perempuan sedang bersenda gurau sedang berjalan menuju toko kue sekaligus tempat tinggal mereka. Yang satu terlihat menggebu-gebu—semangatnya berkorbar mendominasi obrolan di bandingkan gadis yang lain. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum sesekali dan memberikan masukan kepada saudaranya

"Ginny? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Harry dari seberang. Ginny dan saudaranya menoleh dengan cepat, "Iya…mari" sahut Ginny sopan. Perempuan yang satu malah masih berdiri menatap sosok Harry dari jauh, "Romelda! Ayo masuk!" titah Ginny tegas, "sebentar kakak..aku masih mau melihat Harry..astaga…dia semakin tampan" bisik adiknya kencang. Harry yang merasa namanya di sebut, tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan—kedua gadis ini tidak tahu, Harry tersenyum hanya untuk seseorang..seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dari dulu.

Ginny langsung berganti baju dan membantu kedua orang tuanya di toko kue sedangkan Romelda—adik Ginny malah malas-malasan dan berbaring di kamar, "aku capek kak…" Romelda beralasan—Ginny yang tahu watak Romelda hanya bisa menyerah dan turun ke bawah. Mommy-nya sedang membantu Daddy membuat kue sedangkan Ginny membereskan semua piring kotor dari atas meja..

Ginny tidak sadar jika dari kejauhan Harry begitu kagum kepada Ginny, dia tersenyum manis secara spontan setiap kali melihat wanita yang ia sayangi begitu giat bekerja.

"Ginny..Harry melihatmu lagi tuh" goda sang Ibu sambil menunjuk ke depan. Menyadari itu Harry gelagapan dan hampir memecahkan piring. Namun dengan cepat ia menangkapnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Kemudian Harry berlalu ke belakang terburu-buru—malu karena tertangkap basah oleh ibu Ginny.

Ginny dan ibunya hanya bisa tertawa. Wajah Ginny bersemu merah, ternyata perasaan yang selama ini dia rasakan tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau pernyataan ibunya benar, berarti Harry juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Harry memberanikan diri untuk mampir dan mulai mendekati Ginny perlahan. Meskipun bermodal nekat, Harry yakin jika niat baiknya akan bisa di terima oleh keluarga Ginny.

* * *

"Ha? Menikah?!" pekik seluruh keluarga Ginny mendengar maksud kedatangan Harry malam hari dengan berpakaian rapi seraya membawa bingkisan khusus yang biasa di serahkan kepada calon mertua.

Harry duduk tegap dan mengangguk yakin, "mungkin paman dan bibi terkejut dengan permintaanku ini, tetapi….aku tinggal sebatang kara..Mommy dan Daddy sudah lama tiada..aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" Harry sedikit menarik nafas sesak jika mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tiada, " janjiku kepada mereka adalah mencari calon pendamping secepatnya..dan aku yakin Ginny orang yang tepat" tatapan Harry amat berbeda ketika berpandangan dengan Ginny, bodoh sekali jika Ginny tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Romelda yang pertama kali angkat bicara, "tetapi…" ia kelihatan tidak setuju dengan permintaan Harry, "Kakak baru 17 tahun! Kami bahkan belum lulus SMU" tolak Romelda terang-terangan.

Daddy-nya yang tidak enak langsung membantah ucapan Romelda, "Jangan berbicara tidak sopan!" matanya beralih ke pada Harry, "Maafkan anak ini…tapi mungkin ada benarnya, Kau juga baru lulus SMA bukan? Bagaimana kalau kalian tunangan terlebih dahulu, menunggu Ginny lulus baru menikah" usul Daddy Ginny.

Harry mengangguk setuju, "jika itu yang terbaik, aku setuju" jawabnya resmi namun matanya selalu kembali menatap sosok Ginny yang hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Prosesi tunangan amat sederhana. Harry memberikan cincin milik almarhum ibunya kepada Ginny lalu berbincang-bincang sedikit. Ginny di didik untuk menjadi anak penurut dan pendiam, dia hanya setuju semua perkataan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang membicarakan tanggal pernikahan dengan Harry.

Walaupun dari dalam lubuk hati, Ginny senang jika dia bisa menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Hanya satu wajah—Romelda berdiam diri. Hatinya terbakar ketika menyaksikan Harry sekarang malah melamar kakak perempuannya.

Bukan dia..

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" bisik Romelda pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Romelda menjadi pemurung. Dia tidak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah dan selalu menghindar jika Harry mampir ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan Ginny. Walaupun kedua orangtuanya sudah membujuk dengan berbagai cara namun tetap saja Romelda bersikeras menolak semua perhatian mereka, bahkan dia sudah tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan Ginny.

Suara tangisan Romelda sering terdengar di malam hari, Ginny hanya bisa berdiam diri dan ikut menangis, dia bukan tidak tahu mengapa sikap Romelda berubah. Ya, Ginny tahu alasan di balik semua ini…tetapi Ginny ingin egois. Sepanjang hidupnya, Ginny selalu mengalah, membiarkan Romelda menjadi tuan putri di rumah, tidak pernah mau membantu di toko kue dan selalu bersikap manja kepada setiap orang. Bagi Ginny itu tidak masalah—dia tidak iri atau cemburu, tetapi ketika hadir Harry di tengah-tengah mereka, Ginny ingin sekali memiliki lelaki itu sebagai seseorang tempatnya bergantung hingga tua nanti.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Ginny.

Harry memang untuknya.

Ginny memeluk bantal lalu bersembunyi di balik selimut, "Maaf Rommy…aku juga mencintainya" bisik Ginny pelan—amat sangat pelan.

* * *

"Kau mengantuk?" selidik Harry ketika Ginny melamun saat dia mengajak berbicara. Ginny langsung menggeleng, "tidak..aku hanya…bingung"

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?" tanya Harry.

Semenjak mereka bertunangan, Harry selalu menyempatkan diri menjemput Ginny pulang sekolah tentu tanpa Romelda, karena hubungan kakak adik itu agak renggang. Bahkan sudah lama Ginny tidak berbicara langsung dengan Romelda, untung kedua orang tua mereka mengira jika Ginny sedang sibuk menyiapkan ujian akhir.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" inilah pertanyaan yang membuat Ginny penasaran hingga sekarang. Romelda jelas-jelas lebih cantik, bersemangat dan ceria ketimbang dirinya yang pendiam. Masih misteri untuk Ginny mengapa Harry malah memilihnya.

Harry tersenyum sekilas lalu menggenggam tangan Ginny, "aku menyukaimu karena aku menyukaimu, tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang" Harry memainkan jari Ginny di dalam genggamannya, "lagipula kau sedang sibuk kan? sebaiknya persiapkan ujian dengan baik, jangan berpikir sesuatu yang tidak penting" kata Harry seraya mengacak-acak rambut Ginny sayang. Inilah yang disukai Ginny, Harry amat dewasa dalam menjalin hubungan, pantas saja kedua orang tua Ginny langsung setuju menjadikan Harry sebagai menantu.

Keduanya sampai di depan toko Ginny yang sudah tutup karena malam hari. Harry memainkan tautan tangan mereka lalu menatap Ginny lama, "salam untuk paman dan bibi" pesan Harry, Ginny mengangguk paham.

"dan..hei tunggu" panggil Harry ulang ketika Ginny sudah mau masuk ke dalam ruko. Harry mendekat dan merunduk sedikit. Ia mencium Ginny lembut.

Meskipun Ginny terkejut namun akhirnya dia memenjamkan mata dan membiarkan Harry menciumnya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu jika dari atas balkon ada seseorang yang melihat dengan penuh kebencian. Romelda membanting kaca jendela, masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menangis lagi  
Romelda mengambil buku diary di atas meja belajar dan mulai menumpahkan semua perasaan yang menghimpitnya.

* * *

Hubungan Harry dan Ginny berjalan mulus, meskipun Romelda makin sulit di jangkau. Romelda sengaja memilih untuk berdiam diri ketika mereka hadir di upacara kelulusan Ginny. Sedangkan Harry begitu bergembira, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk Ginny.

"Selamat" ucap Harry tulus setelah kedua orang tua Ginny menyambut putrinya dari atas panggung. Ginny tersenyum manis namun senyumnya terhenti melihat Romelda malah semakin terasingi di sini dan itu membuat rasa bersalah Ginny makin besar.

"Sebentar" Ginny meninggalkan Harry dan berjalan ke meja di mana Romelda sedang sendirian, "Rommy" bisik Ginny pelan.

"Kakak" kata Romelda dingin, "Selamat" hanya satu kata—sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berbicara. Sekarang Ginny seperti tidak mengenal adik kandungnya sendiri.

Karena rindu, Ginny memeluk tubuh Romelda erat, "Maaf" ucap Ginny sedih. Romelda hanya terkaget-kaget dan membiarkan tindakan Ginny, "Untuk apa?" balas Romelda masih dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Maaf aku dan Harry menyakitimu…maaf…maaf karena aku egois sebagai kakak dan saudara…aku…aku" Ginny membenamkan wajah di pundak Romelda—menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan, "aku juga mencintainya" balas Ginny lemah, "aku begitu mencintainya hingga mengorbankan perasaanmu"

Topeng acuh Romelda runtuh, tanpa terasa bulir bulir air mata menghangat di wajahnya. Romelda membalas pelukan Ginny, "Kakak…aku..aku…"

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Harry yang menghampiri mereka berdua, wajah Harry terlihat bingung karena kedua kakak adik ini malah menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Romelda. Ginny melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Romelda dengan kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam.

Harry menaikkan alis, namun ia memutuskan tidak mau ikut campur, "Ayo kita pulang, paman sudah menunggu" Harry meraih Ginny dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Romelda berjalan di belakang mereka.

Harry tidak tahu, jika tindakannya telah menyakiti Romelda….. sekali lagi….

* * *

Waktu malam, Ginny tidak bisa tidur. Dia belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Romelda, tetapi jika melihat sikap adiknya tadi, Ginny makin ragu jika sudah di maafkan.

"Kenapa aku jadi jahat begini?" bisik Ginny menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Ginny menggeliat penuh gelisah tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu, Harry, Romelda dan pernikahan. Betapa semua masalah selalu datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Ginny makin sulit terlelap ketika mencium bau hangus dari belakang.

Ginny terbelalak, asap tebal masuk dari sela-sela pintu dan dalam hitungan dekat memenuhi kamarnya.

"Ini?!" Ginny membuka pintu kamar, Kobaran api merah raksasa sudah merambat hingga ke atas. Bahkan Ginny tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali api yang semakin memakan semua perabotan di dalam rumah. Karena panik Ginny malah mundur dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar, berusaha menghalau agar api tidak masuk dan membakar dirinya.

"Daddy...Mommy! Romelda!" teriak Ginny kencang, pikiran paling buruk terlintas di otaknya, "Tuhan…..ya Tuhan…..tolong aku" bisik Ginny sambil merapatkan diri ke dinding.

Dia tidak peduli jika suara ramai mendengung dari kejauhan, yang Ginny ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan anggota keluarga yang lain, "Daddy..Mommy..hiks…Romelda" bisiknya berulang kali.

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar Ginny di dobrak. Harry yang menerobos masuk meraih tubuh Ginny dan menggendongnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Harry?" lirih Ginny pelan, tubuh Harry yang basah dengan air membuat baju Ginny sedikit lembab, "tutupi rambutmu,…kita akan selamat" janji Harry. Ia menunduk seraya melindungi tubuh Ginny dan berlari kecil melewati tangga. Api berhasil menjilat lengan kanan Harry namun tidak sampai membakar. Beberapa kali Harry meringis kesakitan terkena api tetapi kedua kakinya tetap melaju kencang menuju lapangan terbuka di luar.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok asing—mungkin dokter karena Ginny melihat pakaian jas putih yang di kenakan.

Harry mengangguk sambi menyerahkan Ginny untuk di obati dan di periksa lebih lanjut, "bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Harry.

"Mereka tidak selamat" jawab salah satu petugas kebakaran.

"Apa?!" Ginny terbangun, ia menatap kilatan cahaya merah jingga yang membumbung tinggi—melahap rumah Ginny.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Ginny sambil menarik baju Harry, "mana Daddy, Mommy dan Rommy!" pekiknya sambil menangis.

Harry hanya bisa diam sama seperti semua orang yang berkumpul di sana. Ginny sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia tertunduk dan menutup kedua wajah menggunakan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Ginny berdiri dan maju ke arah rumah tanpa berpikir panjang. Melihat itu Harry dan beberapa orang berhasil menghentikan langkah Ginny, "LEPAS! Kubilang lepaskan!" Ginny meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Harry, "Kau?! Kenapa menyelamatkan aku?! Seharusnya kau menyelamatkan yang lain!" tuduh Ginny mencari tempat pelampiasan.

Harry hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam dan saat ia mendongak ada kenyataan pahit yang harus di terima Ginny, "Aku juga ingin…tetapi tubuh mereka telah…." Harry menoleh ke arah tiga plastik putih yang tergeletak di tanah, "mereka belum menemukan jasadmu makanya aku nekat menerobos ke dalam..karena aku yakin kau masih hidup" bisik Harry pelan.

Air mata Ginny tumpah, ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ginny menghampiri tubuh tubuh orang yang ia cintai terbujur kaku, "Aku bahkan belum sempat berbaikan dengan Rommy" isak Ginny menyesal.

"Hiks….hiks…aku…." Ginny membenamkan wajahnya ke tanah—tubuhnya bergetar, semua emosi yang dia rasakan menumpuk menjadi satu.

Ini mimpi buruk yang tak berujung untuk Ginny.

Ginny mengelus tubuh kedua orangtuanya dan Romelda bergantian, berkali-kali hanya ada kata maaf yang terucap.

Ginny benar-benar kehilangan pegangan sekarang.

Hidupnya berakhir.

* * *

"Apa?" tanya Harry tidak yakin.

Ginny mengangguk tegas, "Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku…" Harry menggeleng heran, "Kenapa? Apa karena kematian semua keluargamu? Ginny..kau hanya punya aku sekarang" Harry meraih kedua tangan Ginny ke dalam tangannya, "Biarkan aku menjagamu" bujuknya.

Ginny menghindar, ia melepaskan cincin tunangan mereka dan meletakkan di atas meja, "Aku mencintaimu..tetapi gara-gara itu Rommy membenciku…dia tidak pernah berbicara denganku dan hingga akhir hayatnya.." Ginny terdiam sejenak—air mata yang dari seminggu yang lalu tak kunjung hilang, "dia belum memaafkanku…" Ginny berbalik hendak meninggalkan Harry namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kumohon!" wajah Harry memancarkan kesedihan yang amat dalam, "aku juga kehilangan mereka…dan sekarang aku hanya memilikmu" bujuk Harry sekali lagi tetapi kesedihan dan rasa bersalah Ginny tidak tergantikan. Dengan terpaksa Ginny mengucapkan kalimat yang ia sendiri sakit ketika harus mengucapkanya, "Aku membencimu"

Harry diam.

"Aku membencimu, jangan pernah datang lagi ke hadapanku atau ke hidupku" bisik Ginny menjauh.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu Ginny dan Harry menjauh, memang mereka sering kali bertengkar dan mengatakan benci satu sama lain. Tetapi ada kisah di balik itu semua, kisah yang hingga kini di tutup rapat rapat karena Ginny dan Harry tahu, kisah itu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali.

Berkat asuransi kejiwaan dan asuransi bangunan, Ginny bisa membangun kembali usaha keluarganya turun-temurun. Ia bekerja keras seorang diri, Ginny juga lah yang belajar membuat kue seenak buatan ibunya—agar semua pelanggan kembali.

Tidak sia-sia..hanya dalam 2 tahun, usaha Ginny maju pesat dan bersaing dengan kafe Harry. Meskipun Ginny sudah memaafkan Harry namun hingga kini ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin hingga selamanya Ginny akan terus mengutuki diri karena perasaan cintanya kepada Harry tidak pernah berubah…walau bayangan Romelda selalu menghantui pikirannya.

* * *

"Ginny" panggil Harry dari dekat. Ginny mengerjap lalu melirik tanpa minat, "ada apa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menginap di tempat Lavender..aku takut lelaki itu datang lagi" kata Harry benar-benar khawatir.

Ginny benar-benar merindukan sosok Harry—kenapa setelah lima tahun berlalu tetapi sikap Harry masih sama seperti waktu mereka bertunangan, apakah mungkin Harry juga? Aishh itu tidak mungkin, pikir Ginny.

"Ginny?" panggil Harry ulang saat menyadari Ginny malah melamun, "kau tidak berubah…dari dulu bengong terus" dengus Harry.

"Ya! Jangan mulai pertengkaran! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa sendiri" tolak Ginny seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk menutup toko karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Harry yang tahu jika Ginny sulit di bujuk—mengalah. Ia keluar dari halaman Ginny dan berjalan pelan ke arah seberang.

Walaupun berkata begitu, Ginny langsung waspada. Ia sudah mengganti kunci gembok untuk pagar dan pintu kamar. Setelah itu Ginny baru bisa tenang dan mulai pergi mandi. Air di pancuran mengucur deras, Ginny melepas semua pakaian dan mulai merasa segar ketika air membasahi seluruh tubuh. Ginny asyik membasuh rambut ketika sebuah tangan asing menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sayang…" bisik lelaki—lelaki yang sama persis seperti kemarin malam. Lelaki maniak yang mengincar Ginny.

Suara Ginny hilang ketika menyadari lelaki ini benar-benar berbahaya—Ia harusnya menuruti nasihat Harry tadi. Sekarang, bisa saja dirinya di lecehkan oleh lelaki mesum ini. Bibir Ginny membeku dingin—tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sayang" kata lelaki maniak itu lagi.

"To…tolong..aku" bisik Ginny pelan—berharap jika Harry datang untuk menolong meski kedengaran mustahil, "Kenapa kau selalu ketakutan sayangku" bujuk lelaki itu yang membuat Ginny semakin jijik.

Dia sudah bersiap untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh Ginny yang lain ketika sosok Harry datang dan menangkap tangan lelaki itu dari belakang. Harry menyeret lelaki itu keluar dan sekejap suara baku hantam terdengar jelas dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ginny menggunakan kesempatan untuk memakai baju kembali dan memberanikan diri ke ruang tengah—tempat Harry berkelahi.

Nafas Harry memang terengah-engah namun lelaki tinggi besar itu bahkan tidak sanggup membalas pukulan Harry sama sekali, "Ginny telepon polisi" perintah Harry.

Dengan cepat Ginny menurut dan memencet beberapa nomor dari dalam kamar, "halo? Pak…"

* * *

"Aku kan sudah berapa kali bilang hati-hati! Apa susahnya tidur di tempat Lavender untuk sementara, kau tahu tidak aku semalaman berada di luar pagar hanya memastikan kau tidak apa-apa?! Sudah tahu orang maniak seperti itu akan menggunakan berbagai cara supaya bisa masuk?!" bentak Harry bertubi-tubi ketika urusan mereka dengan polisi sudah beres.

Ginny hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam, kali ini tidak ada gunanya membantah—semua perkataan Harry memang masuk akal, "Maaf" bisik Ginny.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Aku cuma mau kau berjanji menjaga diri sebaik mungkin! karena aku tidak mungkin bisa menjagamu terus-menerus" Harry memalingkan wajah dari Ginny—sekarang dia malah menatap langit malam dengan hampa.

"Harry…"

Harry berjalan ke pertengahan jalan—matanya terus menatap langit sambil berkata, "Aku mencintaimu…bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku berharap bisa melupakanmu tetapi….kenapa rasa itu semakin kuat" wajah Harry menunduk lalu menatap Ginny, "selamat malam" bisiknya untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

Akibat ucapan Harry semalam, Ginny semakin sulit berkonsentrasi. Semua memori mereka berdua memutar kembali di dalam kepala Ginny sebagai ingatan yang indah. Seakan-akan ingin mengatakan betapa ia juga merindukan sosok Harry dari jauh.

"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh!" kata Ginny menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Ia menepuk nepuk kedua pipi hingga tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang melihat tingkah Ginny dari tadi.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan mencintai orang lain?" tanya Hermione dengan tenang ketika hendak pergi membeli kue di toko Ginny.

Ginny otomatis berhenti kemudian melayangkan pandangan bertanya ke arah Hermione, "kau…..tahu darimana?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Hermione duduk di salah satu kursi dan malah memesan Muffin pada Ginny yang bingung namun akhirnya memilih untuk menyiapkan pesanan Hermione terlebih dahulu, "aku minta dua bungkus" pinta Hermione lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Ginny selesai membungkuskan pesanan Hermione lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, "ini" ucap Hermione menyerahkan uang dan beranjak bangkit berdiri.

"Ah…tadinya aku tidak mau ikut campur tetapi" Hermione kembali ke arah Ginny dan menatap kedua mata Ginny tajam, "Kenapa kau menyiksa diri sendiri, dia mencintaimu kaupun mencintainya…karena kesalahan yang tidak berarti kau tidak mau menerima dia kembali?" tanya Hermione terus terang. Spontan semua perkataan Hermione membuat Ginny terlonjak, "Darimana kau tahu?" suaranya menghilang ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Ginny yakin jika masalah ini tertutup rapat bahkan Lavender saja tidak tahu sedetail ini.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana? Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau membatasi diri sendiri, seperti orang bodoh" Hermione mendelik seakan-akan mengajari murid SD agar tidak nakal. Jelas saja Ginny marah di hakimi seperti itu, "Kau?! Kau tidak tahu apa apa?! Gara gara kami, Rommy membenciku hingga akhir hidupnya" Luka hati Ginny kembali terbuka lebar—menyeruak dan menyayat perasaan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Mimik wajah Hermione tidak berubah, dia malah sibuk memainkan bungkusan di tangan, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sudah ku duga…Adikmu tidak pernah membencimu, bagaimana dia bisa membenci dua orang yang dia cintai pada saat bersamaan" kali ini Hermione berbalik menuju ke kedai Blaise.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Teriak Ginny putus asa—ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu percaya dengan ucapan seorang gadis asing yang namanya saja ia tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu, adikmu rajin sekali menulis diary…baca diary miliknya di laci meja yang tidak terbakar ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" Hermione mendelik ke arah belakang, "kau akan mengerti maksudku" kata Hermione terakhir kali dan menghilang dari pandangan Ginny.

Segera saja Ginny berlari ke atas—masuk ke dalam kamar Romelda yang telah di renovasi. Ginny memang sengaja tidak mengubah tata letak rumah agar bayangannya tentang keluarga tidak akan pernah hilang.

Kamar adiknya sama seperti awal mula sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi, yang membedakan hanya beberapa perabotan baru seperti tempat tidur dan gantungan jaket kesayangan Romelda.

Ginny merogoh laci meja Romelda hati-hati. Buku-buku pelajaran dan beberapa karya tulis tertata rapi di sana namun tangan Ginny langsung mengambil sebuah buku lusuh yang bertuliskan My Journey.

"Ini pasti buku Rommy" bisik Ginny saat mulai membaca satu-persatu.

 _12_ _April_

 _Aku melihat_ _Harry_ _!_ _Ohh my God..._ _senyumnya begitu manis…aishhhh apakah aku bermimpi jika dia memberikan senyumnya hanya kepadaku?_

 _13_ _April_

 _Harry_ _menyapa_ _kakak_ _, kenapa hanya dia? Untuk aku mana?! Ah mungkin dia malu_ _-_ _malu menyapa wanita secantik diriku_ _._

Ginny mulai menangis ketika sadar jika terlalu awal Romelda sakit hati terhadap mereka berdua.

 _25 April_

 _Harry melamar kakak._

 _Aku patah hati_

Tidak ada kata kata lain. Namun Ginny tahu betapa penulisan tiga kalimat itu penuh dengan emosi.

Berlembar lembar halaman kosong, Romelda tidak menulis kembali. Namun dua minggu setelah tanggal pertunangan Ginny, Romelda kembali menulis.

 _13 Mei_

 _Aku lebih mencintai dia! Aku yakin itu! Tapi kenapa_ _kakak_ _yang_ _Harry_ _pilih?! Aku benar-benar terluka saat melihat mereka berciuman dari arah balkon,_

 _Hidup terlalu tidak adil terhadapku_

"Ya tuhan…" isak Ginny tertahan.

 _3_ _Juli_

 _Hari ini_ _kakak_ _meminta maaf kepadaku…_

 _Aku tidak menyangka betapa aku jahat sekali terhadapnya, mendiamkannya, tidak ikut berbahagia dengannya…adik macam apa aku ini?_

 _Aku terlalu egois!_ _Kakak_ _selalu mengalah kepadaku dan itu terjadi seumur hidupnya…namun untuk saat ini tidak_

 _Ia tidak bisa berbagi_ _Harry_ _untukku_

 _Aku baru sadar ketika melihat_ _kakak_ _menangis, pasti menyakitkan melihat adikmu menjauh dan malah membenci secara terang terangan_

 _Tetapi sekarang tidak!_

 _Aku terlalu mencintai kakak perempuanku…..dia lebih berharga jika di bandingkan_ _Harry_ _, lagipula aku bisa mencari lelaki jauh lebih tampan_ _dan kaya_ _daripada_ _Harry_ _hahahhaha_

 _Ah, besok pagi aku harus meminta maaf kepada_ _kakak_ _…_ _se_ _moga dia mau yah hehehhe…_

 _Dan aku harap bisa mendapatkan cinta seperti yang di miliki_ _Harry dan kakak_ _—cinta sejati_

 _Kakak...maafkan aku,,_

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

Ginny menutup buku diary Romelda sambil menahan suara tangisan dari arah mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Romelda sudah memaafkan semua perbuatannya. Jika saja kebakaran itu tidak terjadi—mungkin sekarang dia bisa melihat adiknya tersenyum tulus merestui hubungan Ginny dan Harry.

Dan mungkin tidak butuh waktu selama 5 tahun untuk tahu kebenaran cerita ini. Ginny membaca barisan kalimat terakhir berulang kali, berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk melepaskan semua rasa bersalah yang menghimpitnya selama ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rommy" bisik Ginny terharu.

Ginny kemudian turun dari tangga sambil membawa buku diary Romelda dan pergi ke depan toko, Ginny dapat melihat Harry sibuk melayani pelanggannya satu persatu—wajah Ginny semakin berseri-seri, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu.

"HARRY POTTER AKU MENCINTAIMU" teriakan Ginny di siang hari terang saja membuat beberapa pejalan kaki, pelanggan Harry menengok ke arahnya.

Bahkan Blaise beserta Draco dan Hermione keluar dari dalam untuk melihat keributan yang di buat oleh Ginny. Tidak ketinggalan Lavender yang terbengong-bengong masih memegang gunting besar ketika melangkah ke bahu jalan.

PRANG

Piring yang di pegang Harry jatuh otomatis ke lantai karena pikiran Harry kosong saat mendengar Ginny berteriak. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali ketika yakin Ginny tidak bercanda Harry maju dan berdiri tepat di depan Ginny.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Ginny menarik tangan Harry di atas dada, "aku mencintaimu, ternyata Rommy telah mengijinkanku untuk memilikimu…" bisiknya masih terisak kecil.

Harry balas menggenggam tangan Ginny dengan rindu—mereka tidak peduli jika sekarang menjadi tontonan orang banyak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Harry memeluk tubuh Ginny dan merasakan tubuh orang yang ia sayangi kembali, "aku sangat mencintaimu" ulang Harry berkali-kali.

Hemione tersenyum tulus ketika melihat buah hasil perbuatan kali ini berujung indah. "Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Gila?" sindir Draco yang berdiri di samping Hermione.

Hermione berhenti tersenyum lalu melayangkan pandangan jengkel ke arah Draco, "itu bukan urusanmu dan jangan memanggilku lagi" Hermione masuk ke dalam kedai, meninggalkan Draco yang baru saja mau membantah semua perkataannya.

Blaise menggeleng dengan lelah, "kapan mereka berdua bisa akur" ucapnya, Lavender malahan menyeringai penuh arti ke arah mereka, ia berjalan menghampiri Blaise, "biarkan saja, anak muda ini" sanggahnya.

Blaise menoleh dan mendapati senyum manis Lavender, ia pun ikut tersenyum, "mau mampir? Ada ekstra kue untuk Dewi Venus" kata Blaise sambil membukakan pintu kedai kopi, Laveder masuk bak putri lalu duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari tempat duduk seorang pria yang melihat mereka tajam.

Lambat laun orang orang yang menonton Harry dan Ginny pergi dan membiarkan pasangan ini memiliki jalan ini hanya berdua.

"Aku tahu kenapa nama jalan ini Te Amo" bisik Harry masih belum melepaskan pelukannya, "kenapa?" tanya Ginny dari balik punggung. Harry merenggangkan pelukan lalu menatap wajah Ginny dalam-dalam, "karena _Te Amo_ itu berarti aku mencintaimu" bisiknya seraya mengelus wajah Ginny.

"Aku pun mencintaimu" balas Ginny sambil menarik Harry untuk masuk ke dalam tokonya. Mereka berdua menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbincang bincang dan membicarakan semua yang sudah terlewatkan selama 5 tahun.

5 tahun...

Waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk membuktikan cinta sejati bukan?

5 tahun cukup membuktikan betapa setia Harry terhadap Ginny, betapa Ginny memegang teguh janjinya terhadap Romelda dan betapa cinta mereka tidak lekang oleh waktu...

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Semua yg ada disini Milik J K Rowling!**

 _ **Te Amo ~ Chapter 8**_

* * *

 **Blaise dan Lavender** **Childhold**

"Blaise! Sini, ada tetangga baru kita, dia membawa anak seumurmu—kalian bisa menjadi teman dekat" ajak Ibu Blaise ketika mereka mengantarkan beberapa panganan ringan sebagai perkenalan kepada tetangga baru di sebelah rumah.

Blaise yang waktu itu berumur 8 tahun tersenyum mengangguk sambil mengambil lengan ibunya untuk bergantung manja, mereka datang lalu di sambut ramah oleh salah seorang bapak yang repot mengurus pindahan. Di belakang bapak itu, ada sosok perempuan mungil—matanya yang bulat semakin lebar saat menangkap ada anak sepantaran dengannya di depan muka.

"Ini anakku, Lavender" sapa Bapak itu seraya menyuruh Lavender maju dan ikut memberi salam kepada Ibu Blaise.

Lavender tersenyum kaku dan menyebutkan namanya, "Nama saya Lavender"

Blaise terlihat lebih berani, dia malah menarik lengan Lavender dan membawanya keluar rumah, "main denganku, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ajak Blaise pergi ke ladang yang luas di sekitar rumah mereka.

Blaise dan Lavender tumbuh bersama. Mereka hidup di perumahan di pinggiran London. Sifat Blaise yang serampangan mengimbangi Lavender yang keibuan meski umurnya masih kecil. Mereka perlahan menjadi sepasang sahabat.

* * *

"Hiks" Lavender menangis sambil berjongkok di lapangan—tempat dia dan Blaise sering menangkap belalang. Tak lama kemudian Blaise berlari sambil mengangkat bekal makanan pemberian ibunya. Memang tadi pagi Blaise dan Lavender berjanji akan bermain bersama sama di sini, tetapi Blaise malah terkejut mendapati Lavender menangis dengan luka biru di pipi kanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Blaise bingung—dia mengangkat wajah Lavender untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Ayahku pulang…" hanya itu yang bisa di katakan Lavender.

Blaise meringis tanpa sadar dan memeluk tubuh kecil Lavender, "jangan menangis lagi, ingat kau masih punya aku" bisik Blaise ikut sedih.

Beberapa hari setelah kepindahan keluarga Lavender, sifat asli ayahnya baru terbongkar. Ayah Lavender pindah dari kota karena perceraian dengan istrinya yang membuatnya terpukul, apalagi istrinya tidak sudi untuk membesarkan Lavender—anaknya sendiri karena dianggap menghalangi pernikahannya yang baru dengan seorang pengusaha muda.

Ayahnya terus memukul Lavender ketika dia sedang mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas tentang mantan istrinya. Wajah Lavender yang mirip sang ibu makin membuat amarah ayahnya menjadi-jadi, Lavender selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahnya jika sedang ada masalah.

Ibu dan Ayah Blaise tidak dapat berbuat banyak—mereka tidak mau terlalu ikut campur, takut Lavender nanti di pukuli lebih parah. Hanya Blaise—dia yang selalu ada di saat Lavender membutuhkan seseorang, seseorang yang bisa di sebut sahabat.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu" janji Blaise seraya mengusap pipi Lavender yang biru dengan tangannya yang kotor—berhasil, Lavender terkekeh ketika kotoran tanah malah mengenai wajahnya, dia mengambil beberapa cabutan rumput dan melemparkannya ke arah Blaise.

Mereka berlari-lari sambil melempar satu sama lain dan tertawa riang menyambut malam menjelang.

Blaise memang selalu ada untuk Lavender. Karena Blaise, Lavender bisa bertahan tinggal di rumah bersama ayahnya yang pemabuk. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Lavender ingin kabur dari rumah, namun lagi-lagi Blaise—Blaise yang membuatnya bisa menegakkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum.

* * *

 _8 tahun kemudian_

"Blaise! Aku suka padamu!" seorang gadis di salah satu SMA di kota itu mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Blaise, dia sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum hambar dan sudah bisa di tebak—kata kata apa yang keluar dari mulut Blaise.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah—ada kesedihan yang tertera jelas di sana, "apa memang benar…jika kau dan Lavender?" tanyanya dengan nada menggantung.

Blaise makin tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar nama Lavender—matanya melembut, wajah yang mungkin dikira orang lain seperti wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat kemudian tanpa berkata lagi, Blaise berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan seorang gadis lagi yang patah hati. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali kejadian ini terjadi, tetapi Blaise tetap menolak dan terus menolak.

Lavender. Itulah alasan dari semua penolakan Blaise, tetapi apakah benar Blaise benar-benar mencintai Lavender?

Blaise berjalan sambil menendang kerikil dan menghampiri kelas di pojok lapangan—kelas Lavender.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Blaise melihat Lavender memakai jaket padahal cuaca amat panas siang ini, Blaise melayangkan pandangan tajam—dia langsung menarik jaket tersebut dan melihat luka lebam di lengan Lavender bertambah, "ini…" bisik Blaise merunduk sedih.

Lavender membuang muka dari Blaise, dia malu jika sahabatnya ikut sedih melihat luka-luka ini—Lavender menyembunyikannya hanya agar Blaise tidak khawatir lagi, "tidak—aku memang sedang sakit" elak Lavender lemah.

Tiba-tiba Blaise memeluk tubuh Lavender erat, dia tidak peduli jika beberapa orang di luar kelas berhenti dan menonton mereka, dia tidak peduli jika Lavender meringis kesakitan karena lukanya perih akibat pelukan Blaise.

Blaise hanya ingin Lavender tahu, jika masih ada dia—orang yang bisa di sebut sahabat, "aku akan selalu bersamamu" bisik Blaise, mengingatkan Lavender akan janji Blaise waktu mereka kecil.

Lavender membalas pelukan Blaise, "aku tahu" ujar Lavender mulai bisa tersenyum lebar—hanya Blaise yang dia miliki, dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Blaise keluar dari sekolah seraya menjaga tubuh Lavender agar tidak oleng—Blaise bisa menebak jika Lavender belum makan dari pagi. Begitu protectifnya Blaise hingga satu sekolah bisa salah paham dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

Tetapi Blaise tidak peduli—ya, baginya sahabat itu diatas segalanya, bahkan di atas hubungan cinta.

* * *

 _Selesai Upacara Kelulusan Sekolah_

"Dasar anak tidak berguna!" dengan kasar Ayah Lavender menampar dan menjambak rambut Lavender lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya mengenai tembok kamar. Ia hanya bisa menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah—Ayahnya akan memukulnya bertubi-tubi jika ia menangis.

Di tangan Ayahnya ada sebotol minuman keras, dia meminum banyak dan menyemprotkan ke arah Lavender, "aku berharap kau tidak pernah di lahirkan" kata Ayahnya sambil tertawa.

Air mata Lavender tidak terbendung lagi. Sesering apapun, Lavender di pukuli tetap tidak pantas menerima ucapan sekasar itu, ia merunduk dan memeluk lututnya seraya menangis pilu.

Mendadak Lavender ingat ibunya waktu dia merengek meminta supaya tetap tinggal dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri, tetapi yang ada malah perkataan menyakitkan terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang selama ini di panggil Ibu oleh Lavender.

" _Kau hanya akan menghalangiku, dasar tidak berguna!"_

Kedua orang yang Lavender sangka mencintainya ternyata bisa menyakitinya sedalam ini, terlalu dalam—hingga Lavender tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri dan membalas semua perkataan mereka—Lavender hanya bisa terdiam.

TING TONG

Bunyi di depan rumah Lavender berbunyi membuat Ayahnya dan Lavender terkaget, "sana bukakan pintu!" perintah Ayahnya sambil keluar dari kamar Lavender dan membuang botol ke dapur.

"Blaise!" seru Lavender kaget. Kehadiran Blaise tiba-tiba membuat Lavender tenang, "aku ingin berbicara dengan ayahmu" katanya saat Lavender mempersilahkan Blaise duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ayah?" bisik Lavender tidak percaya, Blaise hanya mengangguk pasti namun ia tersentak melihat wajah Lavender yang sembab serta beberapa luka tambahan di sisi lengan kanan dan kiri, "kau….."

"Ada apa ini?" Ayahnya kembali dari belakang—dia sudah selesai mencuci muka, "saya ingin berbicara penting dengan paman" ucap Blaise hormat membuat Ayah Lavender menerima kedatangannya dengan baik.

Mereka duduk berhadapan sementara Lavender membuatkan teh di dapur.

"Ada apa? Lavender cerita macam-macam lagi kepadamu?" tuduh Ayahnya—memang beliau tidak pernah berpikiran sedikitpun hal yang baik mengenai putrinya.

Blaise menggeleng sambil mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja, sudah lama dia ingin meninju orang yang berada di depannya, "Seperti paman tahu, saya dan Lavender sudah lulus SMA, kami pun sudah lama bersama, karena itu ijinkan saya untuk melamar Lavender" pinta Blaise terus terang bernada serius.

Keadaan tiba-tiba hening.

Lavender yang sudah berada di ruang tamu pun ikut membeku—dia tidak menyangka jika Blaise berani mengatakan hal ini.

"Kau? Mau dengan wanita sampah?" Ayah Lavender mengangkat alis dan langsung tertawa keras, "jangan bercanda Blaise, itu tidak lucu" kelakarnya seraya menepuk lutut karena masih sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lavender hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan rambut—dia sudah mau menangis lagi jika ayahnya menghina secara batin bukan fisik, jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Saya serius paman" ucap Blaise dengan suara keras mengimbangi tawa Ayah Lavender yang membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya ulang sekaligus tidak percaya.

Blaise mengangguk tegas, "sebentar lagi saya akan pindah ke kota, membuka usaha kedai di sana" Wajah Blaise beralih melihat Lavender dari jauh, "dan saya akan membawa Lavender turut serta, supaya tidak menjadi gunjingan orang lebih baik saya langsung melamarnya bukan?"

Tubuh Ayah Lavender mendadak kaku, dia memandang Lavender dan Blaise bergantian, "kalian…..aishh terserah!" sergahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lavender memberanikan diri duduk di atas sofa dan menatap Blaise lama, "aku…" Jari Blaise membungkam suara dari bibir Lavender dan tangannya membelai wajah Lavender, "aku sudah berjanji dan akan ku tepati" bisik Blaise tulus.

Sekarang Blaise menyuruh Lavender berdiri kemudian ia sendiri berlutut di depan Lavender dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari balik saku celana, dia menengadah memandang Lavender yang mulai terisak penuh haru, "ijinkan aku menjagamu seumur hidupku" lamar Blaise singkat.

Lavendr tidak bisa menahan gemuruh di dada, ia langsung mengangguk dan mengijinkan Blaise memasang sebuah cincin emas sederhana di tangannya, "kau sudah aman, Lav" bisik Blaise sambil mencium dahi Lavender.

"Ini semua berkat kau" balas Lavender—menghirup udara bebas setelah bertahun-tahun tersiksa.

* * *

Kini seperti yang kita lihat, Blaise membuka sebuah kedai kopi yang bersebelahan dengan toko kue milik Ginny sedangkan Lavender memberanikan diri membuka sebuah toko bunga berkat pinjaman dari Blaise. Lavender lambat laun bisa mulai melupakan masa lalu yang kelam dan itu semua berkat Blaise—sahabat yang selalu ada kapanpun dan dimanapun, dia selalu setia bahkan dalam keadaan terpuruk sekalipun.

Itulah sahabat sejati.

* * *

"Begitu ceritanya" Hermione menghela nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepala—tidak berani menatap Lavender.

Lavender tersenyum manis dan meraih dagu Hermione agar dapat bertatapan langsung, "apakah Draco pantas kau perlakukan seperti itu?" selidik Lavender bersikap adil. Spontan Hermione menggeleng cepat, "aku tahu Lavender…tetapi..kenapa dia? Kenapa harus secepat ini?" bisik Lavender putus asa.

Lavender mengelus wajah Hermione lembut, tatapannya agak sendu jika mengingat masa lalu gadis itu yang hampir mirip seperti dirinya, "aku kenal Draco..dia pria yang baik, kau tahu itu kan? jadi jangan menjauhinya terus" bujuk Lavender.

"Tapi..." Hermione bergerak lemah, dia berusaha mencari argumen yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seluruh perasaannya tetapi itu sulit. Tiba-tiba tatapan Hermione terkunci ketika menatap Lavender dari dekat, sekelebat memori tadi menari-nari di atas kepalanya.

"Lavender?" panggil Hermioe ragu-ragu.

"ya?" wajah Lavender makin bingung ketika mendapati Hermione duduk kaku serta mulutnya menganga lebar, "kau tahu siapa lelaki yang tadi bertengkar denganmu?" desak Hermione terlihat ngeri.

"Ronald Weasley maksudmu?" jawab Lavender masih bingung—matanya mencari-cari jawaban di wajah Hermione, tetapi percuma. Entah kenapa Hermione menjadi kalut sendiri.

"Dia….." bisik Hermione lemah.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Lavender mulai tidak sabar

Hermione menoleh ke arah Lavender, ia mendekat dan membisikkan sebuah kata—kata-kata kejujuran yang selama ini sebenarnya Lavender sudah tahu tentang kelebihan Hermione.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

Lavender sedang menyirami tanaman ketika melihat sosok Blaise sedang bercanda dengan salah seorang wanita yang menjadi langganan di toko bunga milik Lavender.

Pansy Parkinson.

Mereka berdua tertawa senang dan saling berbincang layaknya teman lama, Lavender tersenyum karena mendapati wajah Blaise terlihat berbeda—sahabatnya sedang jatuh cinta. Wajah Pansy juga tertunduk dan mulai tertawa lagi jika mendengar lelucon dari mulut Blaise. Mereka berjalan mendekat dan langsung masuk ke dalam Kedai kopi.

Lavender ikut bahagia jika Blaise bahagia tetapi…

"Kenapa harus dia" bisik Lavender mendadak sedih.

"andai kamu tahu Blaise, tentang Pansy" kedua tangan Lavender menempel di kaca etalase, tatapannya yang sendu membuat seorang pria yang selalu di dalam kedai kopi namun berhadapan langsung dengan toko Lavender, diam.

Lelaki itu menatap wajah Lavender dari jauh dan melihat apa gerangan yang dia lihat.

Blaise dan Pansy..

Sedang bercengkrama dengan lugas dan terbuka.

Hati lelaki itu terbakar, berani-beraninya Blaise menduakan wanita sekaligus. Lagipula kenapa tukang penjual bunga itu tidak mau mendengar ucapannya waktu itu, salahnya sendiri jika wajahnya sedih melihat tunangannya malah bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain. Pikir Ron dalam hati.

Tangan Ron yang sedang memegang ujung meja bergetar hebat menahan amarah, dia tidak tahan melihat sikap Blaise terhadap Lavender tetapi, apa yang bisa di lakukan? Lavender sendiri malah berbalik membencinya.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan terluka yang terselip di dalam hati Ron, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Blaise yang kau tangisi, bisik Ron seorang diri.

* * *

"Lav" panggil Blaise ketika masuk ke dalam toko.

"Blaise, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu" Lavender melepaskan apron dari tubuhnya dan mengajak Blaise duduk di beranda toko.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada orang yang terus mengawasi mereka dari jauh—orang yang entah kenapa selalu mengikuti semua gerak gerik Lavender, tanpa tahu itu apa.

* * *

"Anda mau memesan apa, Mr. Weasley?" tawar Hermione membuyarkan konsentrasi Ron yang sedang mengamati kedua orang dari seberang.

"Seperti biasa saja, kopi pahit" sergah Ron buru-buru mengusir Hermione kembali ke dapur, dia sedang membuatkan pesanan Ron ketika Draco muncul dari belakang, "tahu tidak aku rasa Mr. Weasley punya perasaan khusus pada dewi Venus" celetuknya tidak menyerah mengajak Hermione berbicara meskipun berkali-kali juga Hermione mengacuhkannya.

"itu bukan urusanmu, kembali bekerja" balas Hermione langsung berbalik menjauhi Draco tetapi Draco malah menahan salah satu lengan Hermione, "apa salahku? Kenapa kamu susah sekali diajak berteman?" selidik Draco memohon kepada Hermione.

"Aku…." Sebelum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bunyi derak kursi bergeser terdengar dari meja Ron, jelas saja jika Hermione dan Draco keluar dari dapur dan melihat pelanggan mereka sedang berlari ke seberang lalu memeluk tubuh Lavender yang menangis kencang.

* * *

"Jangan menangis" bisik Ron refleks, Lavender membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ron lalu mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya yang menyesak di dada.

"ada apa? Apa Blaise menyakitimu?" Ron terus saja merengkuh tubuh Lavender yang lemah, baru sekarang Ron sadar jika Lavender terlalu kurus untuk ukuran perempuan. Ron memeluknya secara hati-hati—takut jika tindakannya terlalu berlebihan.

Blaise sendiri sudah meninggalkan Lavender seorang diri dengan wajah hampa, mereka berdua bertengkar hebat tanpa seorang pun tahu sebabnya.

"aku…aku…." Lavender berusaha mengangkat wajah dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai mengering, "kami batal bertunangan" ujar Lavender di sela-sela tangisan.

* * *

Draco dan Hermione mengangkat kursi satu persatu karena kedai sudah tutup, mereka juga sudah membereskan dapur dan mencuci mesin pembuat kopi. Draco dan Hermione tahu jika bos mereka—Blaise sedang di rundung masalah. Hampir semua pengunjung serta Ginny dan Harry yang sudah tidak pernah bertengkar lagi bisa mengingat betul bagaimana Blaise membuat Lavender menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan Ron yang datang membantunya.

Blaise sedang duduk termenung dan berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia memegang cincin pertunangan mereka—Lavender mengembalikannya tadi. Betapa Blaise tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia melanggar janjinya sendiri

BRAKKKK

Pintu kedai terbuka lebar, Ron masuk dengan tatapan penuh emosi

"maaf, Mr, Weasley kami sudah tutup" pinta Hermione sopan

"Aku ingin bicara dengamu Blaise" ucap Ron dengan tangan terkepal dan berjalan mendekat ke dalam ruangan.

Blaise menoleh, "ada apa Ronald?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa?! Kenapa Lavender sampai menangis seperti itu!" teriak Ron terbakar emosi.

Blaise menggeleng kepala dengan lelah—ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Draco dan Hermione, "kalian sudah boleh pulang" usirnya halus.

Setelah memastikan mereka tinggal berdua, Blaise mempersilahkan Ron untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Lavender yang membatalkan pertunangan kami" bisik Blaise menjelaskan semuanya

"HA?"

Blaise menerawang—menatap bintang yang bersinar di langit terang dan mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi siang.

* * *

" _Aku ingin kita membatalkan pertunangan konyol ini" Tanpa ragu_ _Lavender_ _melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya lalu memberikan kepada_ _Blaise_ _yang menganga tidak percaya, "kenapa?" hanya itu pertanyaan_ _Blaise_ _—ada apa dengan_ _Lavender?_

" _Blaise_ _, kau jatuh cinta—kau mencintai seseorang dan itu bukan aku"_ _Lavender_ _terkekeh kecil dan menepuk pundak_ _Blaise_ _halus, "kejarlah dia dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku sudah lama bebas" senyuman tulus_ _Lavender_ _terukir di wajah cantiknya_ _._

" _Tapi…aku tidak mencintai siapapun" kata_ _Blaise_ _bersikeras_ _._

" _Pansy_ _?"_ _Lavender_ _mengangkat sebelah alis dengan pandangan menilai._

 _Sontak tubuh_ _Blaise_ _terdiam, bayangan_ _Pansy_ _dan senyumannya mendominasi pikiran_ _Blaise_ _—membuatnya tidak bisa bertindak logis. Tetapi dengan cepat_ _Blaise_ _menghapus semua itu, dia sudah berjanji akan menikahi dan menjaga_ _Lavender_ _seumur hidup—janji yang harus terus_ _ia_ _pegang_ _._

" _tidak, aku…aku sudah berjanji padamu" tolak_ _Blaise_ _sambil mengembalikan cincin namun langsung di tepis oleh_ _Lavender_ _, "tidak…langgar saja janji itu, aku tidak mau mengikatmu selamanya" kali ini_ _Lavender_ _yang keras kepala_ _._

" _Tapi—_

" _Aku mohon,_ _Blaise_ _..aku sahabatmu, aku juga ingin membuatmu bahagia"_ _Lavender_ _dengan sabar membujuk_ _Blaise_ _—toh sudah 6 tahun ini hidup_ _Lavender_ _tentram tanpa gangguan ayahnya lagi_ _._

 _Wajah_ _Blaise berubah_ _tegang, rahangnya terkatup rapat dan matanya menyipit tajam, "aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku" bisik_ _Blaise_ _bernada final_ _._

 _Airmata kepedihan jatuh perlahan di wajah_ _Lavender_ _, sedih karena dia tahu betul sifat_ _Blaise_ _ketika memegang teguh janjinya—janji yang sebenarnya akan menghalangi perasaan_ _Blaise_ _sendiri_ _._

" _bagaimana dengan_ _Pansy_ _?" kata_ _Lavender_ _sambil meredam tangis_ _._

" _Aku…aku…"_ _Blaise_ _memejamkan kedua mata dan berusaha menghapus perasaannya sendiri, "aku bisa melupakan dia"_

 _KLONTANG_

 _Suara pot terjatuh,_ _Pansy_ _berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap_ _Blaise dan Lavender_ _bergantian, "maaf..aku tidak sengaja mendengar…aku…" tanpa bicara jelas_ _Pansy_ _segera pergi dengan wajah tertunduk, melihat itu_ _Lavender_ _mendorong tubuh_ _Blaise_ _keluar, "kejar dia!" pekiknya tidak sabar_ _._

" _tidak_ _Lavender_ _, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mendekati wanita lain" walaupun bicara begitu, tatapan_ _Blaise_ _mengikuti arah_ _Pansy pergi_ _, "kau?!" balas_ _Lavender_ _meninggi_ _._

" _Aku akan selalu bersamamu bukan? Itu janjiku..sudah sebaiknya kita tidak bahas ini lagi"_ _Blaise_ _menutup pintu toko_ _Lavender_ _seraya berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa_ _-_ _apa._ _Lavender_ _menangis melihat kejadian tadi, andai saja bukan karena dia—bukan dia yang berada di antara_ _Blaise dan Pansy_ _, mungkin sahabatnya sudah berbahagia sekarang_ _._

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!" itu komentar pertama yang keluar dari mulut Ron, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Blaise kaget.

Ron masih menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mengindahkan Blaise di sampingnya, "Apa kau mencintai Lavender, sebagai seorang perempuan bukan sebagai sahabat?"

"Aku…." Blaise tertunduk—Ron tahu betul apa jawaban Blaise, "bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan alasan sepele, hanya untuk melindunginya heh" suara Ron yang meremehkan Lavender membuat emosi Blaise sedikit terpancing, "Kau?! Apakah kau tahu?! Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak melamarnya, mungkin sekarang hidup Lavender masih berada dalam kesengsaraan tanpa harapan" nafas Blaise agak memburu—dia tidak terima jika orang asing malah menjelekkan tanpa tahu apapun.

"tetap saja" potong Ron tidak peduli, "kau tidak mencintainya, sekarang kau malah mencintai orang lain dan kemungkinan besar dia juga mencintaimu, jadi apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Blaise langsung terdiam, dia memainkan sepasang cincin di tangannya sesaat ada perasaan bersalah kepada Lavender meraup di dalam dada sedangkan wajah Pansy terus membayangi Blaise.

Dua orang penting, yang satu sahabatnya, yang satu orang yang tidak sengaja malah di cintainya sepenuh hati.

Mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Tetapi aku sudah berjanji pada Lavender" lagi-lagi idealisme Blaise mengalahkan segalanya—bahkan dia menekan perasaan jatuh cinta yang memenuhi hari-harinya belakangan ini.

"kau berjanji akan bersamanya tetapi tidak menikahinya bukan?" Ron mengubah posisi duduk dan langsung menatap Blaise tajam.

"Iya, tapi…" Blaise masih belum bisa menerima logika Ron.

"biarkan aku yang menjaganya sekarang" ujar Ron setengah memohon

"APA?" Blaise murni kaget—dia tidak menyangka jika Ron memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Lavender.

Ron menatap Blaise lama dan semua pikiran yang menghantui Ron terucap keluar, "aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi ketika melihat kau begitu dekat dengan Lavender, aku begitu marah dan aku semakin tidak tahan saat Lavender menangis tadi siang, aku…" Ron memejamkan mata, "aku jatuh cinta tanpa sadar kapan itu terjadi…" bisik Ron melemah.

Blaise masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat sambil mencerna ucapan Ron. Blaise tahu betul jika Ronald Weasley bukanlah tipe lelaki yang bisa membahagiakan Lavender—dia suka mempermainkan wanita.

Tetapi, sejak kapan seorang Ronald Weasley bisa begitu peduli terhadap Lavender hingga mendatangi Blaise malam-malam begini, apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta itu. Bisik Blaise dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" itu keputusan Blaise, "aku tidak bisa menyerahkan wanita yang paling aku jaga kepadamu, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang saja" Blaise berdiri dan menunjuk pintu depan—dia menunggu hingga Ron menghela nafas berat dan melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Blaise seorang diri dengan pikiran bertambah kalut.

* * *

"Selamat da..tang" Lavender berdiri dan langsung menyambut Ron yang masuk dengan wajah kusut dan berpakaian persis sama seperti kemarin, "kau tidak pulang?" tanya Lavender sambil menuang segelas air putih untuk Ron, "tidak…aku ada masalah kemarin" jelas Ron sambil menatap Lavender sedih.

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?" tanya Lavender simpati, Ron menyerahkan sebungkus plastik kepada Lavender, "aku beli croisant itu untukmu, kau sudah sarapan?" Ron minum sampai habis lalu duduk di bangku putih khusus pelanggan.

"belum, eh kau tahu darimana aku belum sarapan?" Lavender mendadak heran, "dulu kau pernah bilang jika sudah membersihkan tanaman pasti lupa makan, jadi…" Ron mengedikkan bahu dan melemaskan tubuh di atas kursi.

Lavender mulai membuka bungkusan dan menaruhnya di piring, "padahal selama ini hanya Blaise yang hapal kebiasaanku, ini satu untukmu" katanya seraya menyerahkan croisant itu kepada Ron, "anggap saja rasa terima kasihku untuk kemarin" tiba-tiba Lavender memalingkan wajah—malu sekaligus gugup karena Ron begitu perhatian kepadanya waktu ia menangis.

Ron menjadi sedikit bersemangat, ia menggigit kuenya dan memandang wajah Lavender sesekali, "andai aku bisa memilikimu" bisik Ron pelan.

"Ha? Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan?" tanya Lavender tidak mendengar jelas.

"Ah, bukan apa apa"

Mereka berdua lalu berkonsentrasi untuk makan, tanpa tahu jika Blaise sudah mengamati keduanya dari tadi—ia tersenyum penuh arti dan mendadak mengerti semua perkataan Ron semalam.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya" Blaise kembali ke belakang dapur—mengambil sesuatu kemudian berjalan menghampiri toko bunga Lavender.

"Blaise" seru Lavender kaget, Ron juga menengok ke arah pintu depan. Blaise berjalan cepat dan memeluk tubuh Lavender. Membuat Ron membuang muka menyaksikan kejadian itu, Lavender sendiri juga terperangah, "ada apa ini?" ucapnya menjauh, Lavender takut jika Ron bisa salah paham dengan Blaise.

"Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa" Blaise melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celana, "aku harus menyerahkan sesuatu untukmu dan Ronald" Blaise berbalik dan menaruh sebuah kotak mungil ke depan Ron, "aku tagih janjimu semalam, jaga dia untukku" seusai mengucapkan itu, Blaise keluar dan berdiri di depan etalase toko Lavender. Blaise membentuk sebuah simbol hati sebelum pergi masuk ke dalam kedainya kembali.

Lavender menggapai udara kosong—matanya berair namun dalam arti yang berbeda. Ia menoleh ke arah Ron yang ikut berdiri tepat di depan kaca

Ron berlutut dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Lavender langsung memasukkan cincin ke jari manis, "aku akan berjanji menikahimu, membahagiakanmu dan menggantikan Blaise untuk menjagamu seumur hidupku" ucap Ron tulus.

Lavender hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya—tidak percaya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, ia terharu karena ucapan Hermione benar-benar terbukti.

"Jangan menangis, aku lebih suka kau tersenyum" Ron membantu Lavender menghapus air mata dan menarik pipi Lavender hingga terbentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, "nah begini kau kan lebih cantik"

"hahahaha" Lavender menangkap tangan Ron dan memasukkan cincin yang tadinya milik Blaise kepada Ron, "semoga aku pantas untukmu" bisiknya pelan.

Ron meraih tubuh Lavender mendekat, "kau terlalu pantas untukku, dewi"

Lavender tertawa bahagia—dia akhirnya bisa memiliki sahabat sekaligus orang yang di cintai dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

 _"Dia….." bisik_ _Hermione_ _lemah_

 _"dia kenapa?" tanya_ _Lavender_ _mulai tidak sabar_ _._

 _Hermione_ _mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga_ _Lavender_ _, "dia jodohmu"_

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
